Fun, Sun, Love and Disney
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: Set one week after the series 5 finale. The team get a two week, all expense paid trip to Florida. No anomalies, but PLENTY of mucking about, love, fights and general turmoil!  Conby, Memily, Jecker!
1. A reward

It had been a long week. Becker had spent the past six and a half day doing inventory and splitting the EMDs into two groups; needing repair, needing new battery packs. The half day he spent in the medical bay being treated for several cuts, grazes, bruises and headaches. Connor, with the aid of Matt, had destroyed the Anomaly Creating Device in his lab and burning all of Philips plans. He'd then removed the Bio-Scanner from the ARC hard-drive and changed the Lock Down procedures so that any of the core team could lift it. Matt had spent the time debriefing Lester fully on the effects Philip's anomaly would've had and then spent the rest of the time trying to figure out how he was still alive and what the later version of himself meant. Abby had spent her time in the menagerie and started up, with the help of Connor, a data base on all the creatures to come through an anomaly. With the help of Jess she also managed to track down what creatures had come through seven days prior in the rest of the world. She'd also had her work cut out for her hiding her engagement from Jess and Emily. Jess had been drawing up cover stories for countries all over the globe, restoring the ADD and helping Lester draw up a new identity for Emily. The Victorian woman herself spent her time lending a hand wherever she could and attempting figure out the technology. It was exactly seven days after the start of what wasn't the end of the world (although it came very close) that Lester called them all to his office.

"_Please _don't tell us we're back on duty again." Connor pleaded as soon as Becker had closed the door to Lester's office. The team had been substituted by some new employees whilst they got back on top of their work and were still rather reluctant to return to field duty.

"Fortunately for you, you're spared from it for the time being." Lester smiled, leaning back in his chair. In front of him was a thick folder with the name _Emily Jane Merchant _scrawled on a post-it note. Emily had agreed to keep her surname reluctantly, although Abby and Jess could see she wouldn't be using it for much longer. They estimated no more than a year and a half. "What I have called you here for is an official thank you from the Minister."

"Not more reading!" Jess muttered, taking everyone by surprise. "What? That's all I've done for the past week!"

"No, it's something to satisfy the child in all of you." Lester drawled, seeming almost reluctant to progress as his eyes settled on Connor. "The Minister has booked an 'all expense paid' two week holiday for the six of you."

"You're joking!" Becker said, the first to recover after they were rendered speechless for what had to be the best three and a half minutes in Lester's life.

"I am not."

"Where are we going?" Connor asked, bouncing in his seat.

"Disney Land Resort Florida." Lester winced as Connor let out a high-pitched squeal with a frequency that he was positive no male should be able to produce. His eyebrows rose, however, when Jess produced the same noise. The two turned to each other, slapping their palms together in a high five. Becker was trying to keep a smile off his face but the corners of his mouth were twitching. Abby had a grin plastered on her own face and Matt looked slightly bemused at the prospect of going somewhere that had been yet more wasteland in his time. Emily, with thanks to Jess, knew what 'Disney Land' was and where 'Florida' was and also looked rather pleased. "You each have six hundred pounds to spend on trinkets and what knot which I think roughly accounts for nine hundred and seventy six dollars. Money has been set aside for food." as Lester spoke he produced seven envelopes, each with the teams name on and the final labelled 'Food'. Emily's envelope was slightly thicker as it contained her passport. "You leave tomorrow at three, you need to be at the airport and checked in by twelve and you should arrive at six o'clock American time or one in the morning our time. Any questions?" Jess raised her hand and Lester sighed. "You may have the rest of the day off for shopping." Jess' hand dropped and he allowed a slight smile. "Well? Why are you all still here? Get out of my sight!" the team grinned, scampering out of the office with calls of 'thank you!' and 'see you in a fortnight!' until only Abby remained.

"What about you?" she asked. "Aren't you going on holiday?"

"I am. But I'm going to Spain with my family for a week which, surprisingly, wont be that bad. You, however, have a ten hour flight with Mr Temple, and apparently Miss Parker, to endure. I just hope the plane stays in the air long enough."


	2. Ready to go

"This is going to be _so _fun!" Jess squealed,coming to a halt next to Connor and Abby. Connor looked up, grinning and nodding wildly. He was sat on top of his suit case which was balanced next to Abby's. Abby herself was sat on the edge of the trolley, occasionally reaching up to poke Connor's side. Jess flicked the breaks on her trolley, sitting herself down next to her pink suitcase. "How long have you been here?"

"About three minutes." Connor replied excitedly. "I can't wait! It's going to be so fun!" he clapped his hands together and Abby rolled her eyes. It didn't take a genius to guess that Connor had been like this since they'd left Lester's office yesterday. "Come hell or high water I'm going to Disney!" he grinned and a chuckling behind them indicated the arrival of Matt. Jess turned to flash a smile at Matt who was pushing the trolley and Emily who was gripping his arm.

"I'm regretting this already." Matt smirked, activating the breaks and leaning on the handle. "Where's Becker?"

"Late. For once." Abby replied. "I wonder how he's going to cope away from the ARC." the others laughed and promptly began to worry at the prospect of having to spend fourteen days with a work deprived Becker. They all knew what he was like on medical leave for three days – they wouldn't approach him with a barge pole. Now, they were stuck with him. "God help us." Abby muttered, rolling her eyes upwards towards the creamy coloured ceiling three floors above them.

"I'll be fine, Abby." Connor, who'd had his head in his carry on bag, yelped and jumped up, narrowly missing smacking his head on the handle bars of the trolley he and Abby were sharing.

"Becker!" Connor snapped. He quickly took in Becker's appearance, the only item of clothing alien to him was the jacket Becker had worn after the incident at the school about four months ago. Time really did seem to go slowly at the ARC. "Where are your bags?" Becker stepped aside to reveal a black suitcase behind and a smaller version of the ARC backpacks on his back.

"Don't you own _any _colour other than that jacked?" Jess sighed as Becker easily swung his suitcase onto the trolley beside Jess, causing her to jump.

"Don't worry Jess." Connor grinned. "When the two of you start dating you can sort his clothing out." Jess blushed redder than the nail-polish she was wearing and Emily and Matt snickered behind her. Abby and Becker rolled their eyes, the former tipping Connor off the trolley.

"Connor, I swear." Abby sighed. "If you're going to be like this for two weeks, I'll through you out of the plane." Connor mimed locking his lips and tossing the key away.

"Don't toss the key away." Becker smirked, leaning on the handles of Jess' trolley. "Someone could still find it. I'd melt it down to a pulp and make you eat it." Connor stuck his tongue out at the Captain as the loud speaker crackled into life.

_Ladies and Gentlemen,desks 3 and 4 are now open for checkins for flight 457 to Orlando, Florida. _

"That's us!" Connor yelled, jumping to his feet as the line moved forwards two spaces. Abby rolled her eyes, merely swinging her legs up so that Connor could push her. Jess mimicked her and she could practically _hear _Becker's smirk. A few seconds later and a King Charles Spaniel popped its head up next to Jess, sniffing her and the bags. Another one sniffed around the other carts before they moved onto the people behind Matt and Emily.

"Left your drugs at home for once?" Becker smirked over at Connor.

"The two of you been revising Florida then?" Jess turned to smile at Emily and Matt who were somehow managing to lean on the same handle.

"It was a big thing when Disney went, Jess." Matt smiled slightly and Emily laughed, laying a hand on his arm.

"He didn't get much sleep last night." she stage whispered and Jess laughed as Becker pushed the trolley forwards again.

As they reached the passport check Jess stood up and Becker frowned for a second, looking down at he. "What?" she asked, suddenly paranoid.

"Nothing." Becker shook his head. "You just look... different." Jess, who normally reached just below Becker shoulder, now just reached his chest. "Smaller somehow." Becker instantly regretted his choice in words, expecting there to be an outburst from Jess. Instead, she laughed.

"That's because I'm not in heels." Jess smiled, gesturing to her navy blue suede boots. She handed her passport over to the man checking them as he waved Abby and Connor through.

"Miss." he smiled, handing her passport back to her. Jess took it from him, heading towards the baggage check-in. Once that was done they had to go through the security check. Abby, Jess and Becker slipped through without a problem and were in the process of gathering their items and putting their shoes back on when the alarm went off. The three didn't need to look up to know it was Connor who'd set them off.

"Sir, if you could stand aside please." a security man motioned for Connor to move to stand near the wall so that he could be searched. It didn't take long for the offending item to be found – his car keys. Once Connor was able to walk back through without setting the alarm off, he was allowed to rejoin the group, grinning like the idiot he was.

"It wouldn't be a holiday without getting searched!" he said, somewhat pleased with himself. Abby picked the keys of the bench where he'd put them, so as he wouldn't loose him.

"Connor?" Abby asked, an eyebrow raised and dangling the numerous keys and keyrings infront of his face. "Where's the flat key?" as if to answer her question, the alarm went off again. The team turned to find that Emily was now stood by the wall, glaring daggers at Connor. Matt slipped through the security check without any problems, gathering his stuff with a face like thunder. He turned around just in time to see the security woman remove a silver key from the back pocket of Emily's jeans. Three minutes later and Emily was making her way over to them.

"Mate, run." Becker said, not taking his eyes off the furious pair infront of him. No sooner had Connor made it round the corner, Matt had given chase. By the time the others had rounded the corner Matt and Connor had disappeared. "I vote we find somewhere that sells hot drinks and sit as far away from any china shop, glass shop and any other shop that has breakable items in it."

"Seconded." Jess said without a moment of hesitation. She grabbed Abby and Emily towards a small café, leaving Becker to trail after. Once they'd got their drinks, guessed what Matt and Connor would want, and had seated themselves as far away from shops and other people as they could get, they settled down to wait for the missing boys to turn up. It took a while, and when they did return, Matt was looking rather smug.

Abby jumped to her feet, quickly scanning Connor over and checking for signs of concussion. "Don't worry." Matt smiled, sinking into his seat next to Emily and taking his coffee from her. "I didn't damage him that bad." Connor muttered something in reply, seating himself between Jess and Abby. "Connor?" Matt smiled at him angelically and Connor sighed, glowing at Matt.

"I'm sorry, Emily." Emily's mouth dropped open and Becker paused with his drink halfway to his lips. Jess, who'd been trying to act like she'd been reading, placed the book in her lap, turning to stare at Connor. Even Abby looked a little shocked.

"What have you done to my Connor?" Abby whispered, mouth hanging open.

"Nothing he wont recover from." Matt said calmly, draping his arm around Emily's shoulder.


	3. Boarding and Taking off

The three hour void was filled by sleeping, chatting and reading by the team. When their flight was called, Connor leapt to his feet, grabbed his bag and hared towards the exit, dragging Jess and Abby behind him. Jess wrenched her wrist from Connor grip as Abby pulled him to a halt. Jess stumbled backwards into Becker, blushing as she straightened up. "Sorry." she mumbled.  
>"Doesn't matter. Who's got the tickets?"<p>

"I have!" Matt replied, producing the tickets with a flourish. "Connor, 1 A."

"That's premium!" Connor yelled excitedly.

"Abby, 2 A. Emily, 1 B and I'm 2 B."

"The window seat?" Abby asked and Matt nodded.

"Jess, you're 1 C and Becker, you're 2 C. Everyone got their ticket? Good. Don't loose them."

Connor grinned, herding the team towards the departure gate, grinning at the woman on the disk. "We're going to Florida!" he announced gleefully.

"Sorry. He's a little wound up." Abby apologised. She slid her's and Connor's tickets over. The woman nodded, tearing them and allowing them to pass. She let Matt and Emily through, then Jess and stalled like hell when she came to Becker.

"Looking forwards to your holiday?" she smiled.

"I'm stuck with the clown over there."

"Ah well. I'm sure you'll find a way to pass the time." she smiled, battering her eye lashes at him.

"Well, I am with my girlfriend, so I'm sure I'll cope." the attendants head whipped around to glare at Jess, the only single one before she let Becker pass. "Sorry about that." he whispered in her ear.

"Any time." she smiled up at him, trying to hide her blush.

"You know, if you just asked her out, you wouldn't need to pretend." Connor grinned and Abby elbowed him in the ribs.

"Get on the plane." she growled, propelling him towards the tunnel that led them to the plane.

"I'm going to kill him." Matt, Emily and Becker turned to raise their eyebrows at Jess who ignored their looks, heading off down the tunnel after Abby and Connor.

X

"Oh, my!" Jess grinned, scooping up the goody bag on her seat. They all had one. It was basically a purple wash kit with an orange lining. Inside was moisturiser (The boys handed that off to the girl they were sat next to) an eye mask, some Aloe Vera, two sets of earplugs, cheap headphones, a tooth brush and some Colgate toothpaste. Underneath them, in a plastic bag, was a purple blanket and a white pillow. There was also a note book and pen that Abby stored for keeping Connor entertained later on.

The team settled into their seats, admiring the small telly screens and the holiday magazines in the back of the seat infront of them. They were so caught up in the goodies the plane had to offer, none of them noticed the rest of the passengers boarding, the doors being closed and the flight attendants starting the 'In case of an emergency' talk. "In the event of an emergency, the exits are here and at the rear of the plane." the flight attendants were going on about the emergency procedures that only Matt and Emily had never heard before, as the doors were being closed. Jess was fiddling with her seatbelt, gazing out of the window. She didn't notice Becker raise his camera until she heard the click of the machine.

"Becker!" Jess groaned. Becker just grinned, leaning back in his seat. "Delete it!"

"I can't. The button's broken." Jess rolled her eyes, reaching for the camera. She handed it back a few minutes later, admitting that he was right.

"You don't have a fear of flying do you?" Jess asked suddenly.

"Um, no. Why?"

"I went on a holiday with a friend who was scared of flying once. She spent the whole time asleep due to sleeping pills."

"Do you have a fear of flying."

"Only the taking off and landing parts. Come to think of it, turbulence freaks me out too." Becker raised an eyebrow. "But the general feeling of flying is brilliant, don't you think?" Becker nodded, as the engines started up and the plane rolled backwards away from the terminal. In front of the pair, Emily was gripping Matt's arm tightly and even Matt himself was looking slightly panicked. In front of them, Abby had her hand clamped over Connor's mouth, attempting to keep him quiet.

Jess gripped the armrest tightly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the seat. She jumped violently as Becker took her hand, smiling reassuringly at her. She returned the smile, relaxing at the plane sped up down the run way. Matt's hand appeared round the edge of the seat. It contained two boiled sweets for them to suck on to prevent pressure in their ears. Becker and Jess unwrapped theirs with one hand, popping them into their mouths as the plane took off.

Once the plane levelled out, Becker and Jess let their hands drop, Jess turning to gaze out of the window, Becker turning to gaze at Jess' head. In front of them, Matt and Emily were staring, gob-smacked, out of the plane window. Neither of them had been off the ground before and it felt weird. In front of them, Abby was holding tightly to Connor's hand, her right ear adorning a headphone and one eye on the book infront of her, the other eye and ear on Connor who had his free hand and face pressed against the glass window. "Isn't this amazing!" he grinned. Thankfully, the only other people in the upper class were a family of six sitting next to the other windows. "Hey, Jess!" Connor called back. "Reckon we'll see Lester?"

"Oh! Maybe! We should wave if we go over that area of London!" Becker rolled his eyes, inserting his own headphones and removed a tattered book about war. Jess rolled her eyes, pulling her pillow (it was lime green and fluffy) out of her bag, swinging her feet up next to her and pulling out a magazine. This time, it was Becker's turn to roll his eyes.

In the row infront, Matt was trying to teach Emily about the sky. "Look up." Matt instructed Emily, pointing out of the window. "You can see the darker sky nearer to space merge with the lighter sky from closer to Earth. It's the ozone layer that turns everything blue and th-"

"Matt." Emily held up her hand, cutting him off. "We're on a holiday. As interesting as it is, I don't particularly _need _a science lesson right now. The world wont end if I don't know about it." she smiled gently.

"It might." Matt muttered. "You're forgetting what we do for a living."

"Oh, shut up and eat your sweets!" Emily laughed, slapping his arm.

"Sweets?" Connor's head popped over the front of Emily's seat and Jess' over the back.

"Down, children." Emily laughed as the two heads disappeared as quickly as they'd come.

"You know," Matt said, sucking on a sweet. "You don't have to babysit me constantly."

"If I were baby sitting you, you'd be in nappies and I'd be getting paid. As it is, you thankfully aren't, and I'm not. I'm just looking after you." Emily smiled, leaning her head back against the chair. "And I suggest you get some sleep. You wont be able to sleep tonight under the same roof as Connor." Matt laughed, following the woman's advice.

"Oi! I resent that!" Connor called indignantly.

"Hush, Connor." Abby said, not moving her eyes from the book.

"But-"

"Quiet or so help me I'll tell Jess about out engagement whilst we're in the air!" Connor paled, sinking into his seat at the nightmarish thought of an already hyperactive Jess being even more wound up. And in a confined space too! As the seat-belt sign turned off, Connor undid his belt, whacking his seat back, stopping when he hit something.

"Connor!" Connor scrambled into a sitting position as Matt pushed the chair of Emily's knees, glaring at him.

"Do that again and you can sit infront of Matt." Abby threatened. "He wont stand for it."

"Sorry, sorry! Em, how far back can I go?" Connor asked, inching his chair backwards.

"That'll do." Emily said and Connor settled, down, closing his eyes.


	4. Settling in

After a long, excruciating plane journey that involved Jess falling asleep on Becker's shoulder with his head resting on hers, Connor announcing to the compartment that he had a 'wedgie the size of the grand canyon', Emily, Abby and Jess entertaining the children the other side of the plane, Matt and Becker getting into a row about EMDs, Connor going through a phase of needing the loo every ten minutes for an hour, Connor making comments on the 'relationships' between Matt and Emily and Jess and Becker, Jess having a sugar rush and having to be held in place by Becker, turbulence that spooked all six of them as it rattled their bones and Abby having to gag Connor, they were eventually descending on Orlando International Airport.

"We're there!" Connor yelled happily, Jess and the children (who the girls had come to know by Things 1, 2 and 3) erupted in cheers.

"Shh!" Abby said, pulling Connor's arms back down and doing up his seat belt. "Look out the window at all the lovely beaches!" Becker quickly quoted her, getting Jess to stare out the window.

"They're like twins!" he muttered, leaning round the seat to talk to Matt, all hostilities forgotten. "This is going to be hell!"

"And you're sharing a room with her." Matt smirked.

"What?" This was news to Becker.

"Well, Me and Emily get the master bedroom, Abby and Connor get the other room with the double bed and you and Jess get the last room with two single beds."

"Relax, Becker." Emily laughed, leaning over Matt to add. "It's not like you have to share a bed with her." Becker sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Jess, belt." he ordered. Without taking her eyes from the window, Jess buckled her seat belt, taking Becker's hand and gripping it tightly. Becker was momentarily confused as to _why _she was doing so, but quickly remembered her worries of the plane taking off and landing.

Applause ran through the entire plane as the tires touched down, and the plane began to slow. It took ten minutes for the plane to get to the correct terminal, in which time Jess had prised her hand off Becker's and was busy packing her bag, chattering excitedly to Connor over Emily's seat. "How aren't they shattered?" Abby asked, leaning into the isle to talk to her 'sane' friends. They shrugged in response. Their body clocks were saying it was one in the morning, but Connor and Jess were wide awake.

"Oh, I wonder if they'll have food there or if we'll have to go get it?" Jess was saying quickly. "I've never been shopping in an American supermarket before. There's meant to be a Wal Mart a minute from where we're staying and they're meant to do _really _nice doughnuts!"

"I bagsy sitting in the trolley!" Connor called.

"You are _not _getting in a trolley again!" Abby groaned. None of the team pressed the 'again' part, coming to the silent conclusion that it was better to remain quiet on that particular subject.

"Jess, calm down okay? Before you get us all into trouble. Plus, you're setting Connor off." Becker said, laying a hand on Jess' shoulder as the plane came to a halt and the team were allowed to stand. Two rows infront and it appeared that Abby had succeeded in getting Connor to calm down too.

The privilege of where they were sat meant they could get off the plane first and their bags would be the first to arrive on the carousel. Hopefully.

Once off the plane the team were met by a wall of heavy, humid air. Jess and Connor ran on ahead, stopping every ten meters or so to allow the others to catch up. They were the first through passport control, serviced by a rather scary security man. Even Becker was a little disturbed by the man. "Passports?" Jess slid the six books to him "Jessica Parker to stand infront of the camera please?" Jess stepped infront of the camera and Becker realised that he was going to address everyone by their full names. He wasn't prepared to let that happen. "So, where are you all staying? Connor Temple?" Connor stepped infront of the camera, replying to the man's question.

"Hapimag Resort."

"Leisure of business?"

"Leisure." one by one, the others got waved through until just Becker was left. The man opened his mouth to ask for him to step forwards, but Becker cut him off.

"Rather you didn't. They don't know." the security guard glanced up, nodding in understanding.

"Have a nice trip, sir." Becker nodded at him, taking his passport and heading towards the carousel with the others.

"Damn." Connor muttered. "Thought I was going to find out your first name then too!" Becker laughed, slipping his passport into the zip that faced his back, the safest place out of Connor's hands. They approached the carousel as the belt began to move. They lined up against the belt, waiting for their bags to arrive.

"Here come the first bags!" Jess called happily as Emily's red suitcase emerged. Emily went to grab it but Matt beat her to it. She shot Matt a thankful look as a few more bags passed before Becker's black one and Abby's spotty one arrive, almost one atop of the other. Connor's was close behind, finally followed by Matt's and Jess'.

The team wheeled their bags from the terminal, across a road and onto a long, wooden bridge that led to the car hire place. "It's so warm!" Abby commented from the front of the group, walking hand in hand with Connor. "I wish I'd heard what they said the temperature was."

"Thirty eight I think." Emily replied, walking next to Jess. Matt and Becker brought up the rear, discussing anomalies.

"Will you two please stop?" Jess rounded on them when they stepped into the air-conditioned building. "We're on _holiday. _Stop talking about _work._" Becker flashed her a grin, him and Matt heading over to get the car keys.

"Who else is driving this thing?" Matt called over a minute later. "It's a mini bus!"

"I will" Abby volunteered as Connor, Emily and Jess shook their heads.

"Sat Nav?" the team all nodded this time and three minutes later the pair returned. "Okay, Jess take the Sat Nav. You're in charge of it. We're looking for space 148 in row G."

"Doris." Jess said as Matt handed her the machine. The team leader gave her a panicked look that made her smile. "Our family always refer to a Sat Nav as 'Doris.' Don't ask." she laughed, shaking her head as they trooped outside.

"As long as 'Doris' can get us where we need to go, it could be called 'Connor' for all I care!" Becker laughed, dodging a kick from Connor who managed to kick his leg sideways and stay walking without falling over.

"Found it!" Abby called from in-between the rows and rows of cars. The team hadn't even realised she'd wandered off until then. They found her leaning against the boot of a Red Mercedes Vito Traveliner. Matt popped the boot and Abby tossed her suitcase in, grabbing Connor's arm to stop him hopping into the front. "It's automatic and huge. He's going to drive?" Matt pointed towards Becker who rolled his eyes, taking the keys, tossing his bag into the boot and getting into the drivers side. "Have you driven back to front before?" Abby asked and Becker shot her a 'duh' look. "Jess, get in the passenger seat. When Becker drives, Jess' in the front, me and Connor in the middle and Matt and Emily in the back.. When I drive, Connor's in the front, Matt and Emily in the middle and Becker and Jess in the back. And when Matt drives, Emily's in the front, me and Connor in the back and Becker and Jess in the middle. Questions? No? Good." the others loaded their bags, made a mental note of where they had to sit and made their way to their respective doors. Matt merely hopped into the boot, lowered the back left seat and held out his hand for Emily. Once everyone was in at the doors/boot were closed, they were on their way.

X

It took a while, but in less than an hour they were clustered around the main door of the house they'd been given whilst Jess unlocked the door. They tumbled in, met by wonderfully cool air. Becker closed the door behind him, setting his bags down.

They were stood in one large room, the kitchen to their left, a six person table behind a counter infront of them and two sofas of a turquoise colour, a coffee table stacked with magazines and a telly beyond that. There were patio doors that they all agreed would remain closed. The run under the coffee table was the same colour as the sofas, as was the carpeting on the stairs in the far right corner of the large room. There were two white doors to the team's left- the first leading to a small bathroom and the second to the laundry room. Connor opened the fridge and was met by the welcome sight of food. They all jumped as there was a clattering sound from the top of the freezer. Closer inspection revealed it to be the ice maker which they quickly turned ff as it was overflowing. They moved up the stairs as though it was all a perfectly planned dance. The first door on the left led to a small room with a double bed in the middle and a large built in wardrobe to the left of the door. Abby and Connor wasted no time in running back downstairs to get their bags before locking themselves in and getting ready for bed. The second door on the left was a room of the same size but with a smaller wardrobe. There were two single beds separated by a chest of draws and Matt informed Jess and Becker that this was their room. The door opposite led to the master bedroom. Needless to say it was huge and had it's own bathroom and a safe in the wardrobe. The door between the two rooms held the bathroom for the other two rooms.

Jess had been pre-warned by Emily that she and Becker would be sharing a room so didn't put up much of a fuss getting ready for bed. Becker, however, found it rather awkward even if the hormonal part of him was screaming in joy.

The team settled down quickly, not bothering with dinner. The only time they were roused was when the air-conditioning kicked in, scaring the hell out of them. They quickly sent Becker down to turn it off though.


	5. Magic Kingdom Part 1

Emily blinked awake to the sound of Connor and Jess downstairs. She rolled over, shaking Matt awake, before swinging her legs over the end of the bed and making her way downstairs. "And there's a pool!" Jess was saying, perched on one of the bar stools. "Didn't you see it yesterday when we drove in?" Connor shook his head, nodding a good morning to Emily. "Did you see the pool, Em?" Jess asked, not glancing up from programming the Sat Nav.

"I did. It looks like it could be fun."

"I know! _Especially _the raft!" Jess beamed up at her.

"How was it last night?" Emily was referring to sharing a room with Becker and Connor snickered.

"Yeah, Jess. How was it?"

"It was fine. Unlike you, he didn't snore."

"Hey! I resent that!" Connor glowered, setting a tray of mugs down on the side. Jess and Emily each took a mug of tea as a tanned hand reached over Jess' shoulder to grab a mug of coffee.

"Becker!" Jess squealed, jumping and nearly spilling her mug of tea. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." the soldier grinned, sliding onto the stool next to Jess.

"You can't take one Matt. You'll get ejected from the park!" Abby sighed as she and Matt appeared at the foot of the stairs a few minutes later. Matt was trying to figure out a way to smuggle an EMD into Disney. He'd gotten it past security yesterday with a 'Gun Warrant' from the government. "Even with permission from the British Government!" Abby snapped, wrapping her arms around Connor's waist. as Matt draped his over Emily's shoulder.

"Where are we going today then, Jess?" the Irish-man asked, leaning over Jess' shoulder to glance at the Sat Nav.

"The magic kingdom. Where else?" Jess grinned, slipping the Sat Nav into her bag. "Who's driving today?"

"I am." Matt smiled. "We're leaving in ten guys, so get moving!"

X

Ten minutes later and the team were assembled in the kitchen, smothered in sun cream. The girls were all in strappy tops, short and flip-flops with sunglasses perched on their heads. Abby and Jess carried a small handbag, Matt having stuffed Emily's into his backpack. The boys were in breathable trousers and short sleeved shirts, needless to say that Becker was in black, and flip-flops. Becker was also wearing his aviator sunglasses, which Connor took delight in telling the story of when he wore them last.

They stepped out of the front door, instantly hit by a wall of heavy heat. The air was muggy, even for nine thirty in the morning.

They piled into the car in their allocated seats and Jess couldn't escape the feeling she was going to be paired up with Becker for the whole holiday. Not that she minded.

The ride to Magic Kingdom was taken up by Connor asking their ETA every three minutes and Jess quizzing Emily and Matt on the cartoon characters. "The name of Cinderella's stepsisters?"

"Anastasia and Drizella." Emily replied.

"The name the cat?"

"Lucifer." Matt replied with a satisfied nod. "And Connor, it's three minutes less than what you asked last time." Matt said quickly as Connor turned to ask the time again.

"What are you going to be like when we go to Busch Gardens?" Jess demanded as the mini van cruised under the 'Welcome to Disney' sign. "That's over an hour away!"

"Buy earplugs." Becker muttered. "And strap him to the roof."

"Better yet, leave him at home." Matt laughed, earning a sour look from the man in the passenger seat.

"I'll have you know that -"

"We're here!" Abby said quickly, cutting off Connor's retort. Despite their best efforts, even Becker and Matt couldn't help leaning forwards to try and get a better view. Once they'd paid, they were directed to a car-parking slot in 'Goofy'.

"I can see that castle!" Connor called excitedly, leaping from the car, Jess following at a speed to put a cheetah to shame. The others piled out of the car at a slower rate, pausing to allow Becker and Matt to get their rucksacks. Connor took off through the cars but Abby pulled him back.

"We get the land train in." she pointed to a thick wheeled vehicle driving their way, six trailers attached to the back of it. They assembled by the yellow poles, waiting until the tram had come to a complete stop before clambering on. They sat facing each other in two rows of three, Connor, Abby and Jess lurching forwards as the tram started moving again.

"Okay, what are we going to do first?" Connor asked happily.

"I vote we work clockwise." Jess smiled over the security warnings that were being announced in English and in Spanish.. "Head up to the castle, then go left." the trio jolted forwards again as the tram rumbled under a bridge and came to a stop alongside the ticket booths. The team headed through the lines towards the ramps that led up to the monorail that linked Epcot and the Magic Kingdom together. It took ten minutes for the monorail to arrive, meaning there was plenty of time for one of the workers to chat up Jess until Becker caught him and supplied him with a glare that made the man shrivel up.

"Must you do that?" Jess sighed, leaning her forearms on the metal gate as they heard the monorail approaching.

"Yes." Becker replied as he was forced to move forwards as other people began the shoving match to get on the monorail first. It took a little 'elbow power' from Abby and Emily, but the team were soon crammed into an apartment with a few other people. There was just enough room for Emily, Matt and Becker to sit down, leaving the other three to stand sideways and make themselves as thin as possible. Upon objection from Jess that she was _not _going to take Becker's seat, Connor 'accidentally' pushed her onto Becker's lap then proceeded to stand infront of her so that she couldn't stand up again. He managed to survive the journey by staring out of the window, ignoring the twin glares that Jess and Becker were shooting him. Once the doors were open however, he was out of the monorail before the others could blink. Jess took her time getting up, half mad at, and half grateful to, Connor.

"Tickets!" Matt called once they'd removed their persons from the platform. He handed out the rectangular bits of paper with firm instructions not to lose them. To Connor's amusement, Jess' ticket had a picture of Minnie Mouse on it and Becker's a picture of Mickey mouse.

"Did you know they're supposedly married?" Connor said slyly.

"And yours has a picture of Goofy." Jess smiled back sweetly. "So doesn't that make perfect sense?" Abby snickered at Jess' comment as they went through bag check, inserting her 'Pluto' ticket into the machine. Matt and Emily had tickets adorning Donald and Daisy Duck and Connor was required to comment on that also. Once they'd made their way under the train platform though, he quickly shut up.

"Welcome to Main Street USA." Jess grinned, handing Abby and Matt a map whilst scanning her own. "Oh! Shops!" Jess squealed excitedly.

"I think we should shop _after." _Abby laughed at her friend's enthusiasm as they started to walk up the street, gaping at the shops on all sides of them.

"Oh! Photo infront of the castle!" Jess squealed, jumping up an down excitedly. She unzipped one of the pockets on Becker's bag and withdrew the camera. She promptly bounded over to one of the Disney employees that was milling around, trying to find something to do. "Hi!"

"Hello." he smiled back at the enthusiastic woman infront of him.

"Can you take a photo of me and my friends please?" the man nodded, as the team organised themselves into position. Jess stood infront of Becker who was next to Connor. Connor had one arm around Abby's waist and the other round Becker's shoulder. Abby and Emily were stood slightly infront of Matt who had his hands in Emily's.

"Can't the man at the end wrap his arms around the lovely little lady in the front?" the worker called and Becker complied, wrapping his arm around Jess' shoulders, jumping slightly when she reached up to hold his hands.

The smile that graced both their faces was genuine and huge.

X

"This is taking forever!" Connor moaned in the darkness and somehow, Becker managed to find the other man's ankle to kick it. "Ow!"

"Becker!"

"Connor!" Jess and Abby both snapped at the same time.

The team were queuing in a tunnel meant to look like that of one in the Prison in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. The line was moving slowly, but according to Connor it wasn't moving at all.

"You have to queue, Connor. There's no escaping it." Matt chuckled.

"We didn't have to queue for the Swiss-Family tree house." Connor muttered in reply, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"That's because it was a continuous thing." Jess laughed, shaking her head. The line started moving again and three minutes later, the team were stepping into a boat. Connor, Abby and Jess slid into the front row, the other three sliding in behind them. The boat began to move through the water, turning a corner a sliding under mist which had Davy Jones' face projected onto it. Connor made a brief comment about having to try something like that when they got back to England. No sooner had he made the comment, they boat plunged downwards. The drop lasted all of a second and then they were in the middle of the attack on the harbour, Captain Barbossa's voice ringing through the speakers.

When they neared the end of the ride they spotted a model of Jack Sparrow atop a mountain of booty. Connor started jabbering excitedly about the animations of the ride whilst Jess chattered to Abby about the dresses they'd seen earlier. The pair were still chattering to Abby who was beginning to go deaf when the got off the ride.

"They could've been better though." Connor said. A minute a go he'd though the animatronics were brilliant. "I could've sworn I could see the metal framework on one of the prisoners."

"Although the green dress _was _a nice shade, I preferred the blue one." Jess sighed. Abby rolled her eyes, clamping her hands over her friend's mouth.

"Both of you: shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Abby groaned, propelling them towards the next ride.

"Another boat ride!" Connor groaned. "I'm going to be sick!"

"No your not." Matt said cheerfully, clapping his friend on the back. "Lets get in line then."

Twenty minutes and twelve arguments later the team were lined up and ready to board. "Alright folks, you have some very difficult boarding instructions!" the young man driving the boat called. "When the boat reaches the same speed as the dock, get in." Becker rolled his eyes, understanding why the description said 'Silly boat ride.' The team boarded the small boat, sitting along the far side of the Jungle Cruise boat. "Come on board, come on board!" the attendant was calling. "Actually, come on excited because you'll be leaving bored!" Jess nudged Becker in the ribs from her seat between him and Matt.

"_Try _to enjoy this!" she whispered.

"But it's not that funny!" Becker protested, raising his hands in defence.

"It is if you get down to their level of humour!" Becker sighed, rolled his eyes but tried to get down to their 'level' of amusement.

"Okay! It looks like we're going into the jungle fully loaded. That's my favourite way to see the jungle! Fully loaded!" Becker smiled at this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. "A few more bodies and we'll be underwater- I mean under _way_." Becker tapped Matt on the shoulder and the ex-marine turned to roll his eyes at Becker. Matt was smiling slightly, although Becker guessed that was more to make Emily happy than because he was actually _enjoying _himself. A small girl jumped onto the boat as the final 'boarding call' was issued. "Have a seat right there miss."the boatman gestured to the crates in the middle of the boat. The girl jumped up onto the one opposite Becker, offering him a huge smile. "That's our sacrificial alter. I'll tell you all about that when we get to the volcano!" the girl turned to grin at the driver as her mother wound her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"We should've made Connor sit there..." Jess said absent-mindedly from below Becker's shoulder. Becker smiled at this and briefly wondered if he could get away with tipping the technician into the water. Becker passed it off as a bad idea and leant back against the railings and the boat began to move.

"Okay, and we are off! Everyone wave goodbye to all the lovely people on the dock, now wave to all the ugly ones that helped you get in!" although it was against Becker's sense of humour, he was beginning to enjoy the ride. "Okay! My name's Chris and for the next two weeks I'll be your skipper, alligator wrestler, snake charmer, lion tamer and if you don't like my jokes- swimming instructor. So, here in the Amazon, things are larger than life!" the boat wound round a few bends and eventually the trees dispersed, leaving a clearing to the left of the boat. "Now, coming up on your left was a party! Then the natives found them stealing their food and got a little mad." there were several spikes set into the sand with skulls on. Half in and half out of the water was a skeleton and Becker raised his eyebrows, thinking it was a bit much for a kiddies ride. "And... whoa! That's a big snake!" everyone in the boat span to look at the bank opposite where a large, animatronic python was hanging from a tree. The child opposite Becker squealed, curling up into her mother's side. "Okay, we're going to stop of at my cam... oh no." A large tent came into view a few seconds later, the contents spread over the floor and the flap ripped away. "You know, I tell myself not to let my mother in but she always finds her own way. That'd be her in the back." the man pointed to a large stuffed gorilla and Becker smirked as Abby tapped his right shoulder.

"Connor thinks it looks like Christine." she said into his ear and Becker smirked.

"I does look similar."

"We're now entering the Nile river and you know what they say- it goes on for Niles and Niles and Niles!" there was a groan from Becker's left and he was pleased that not even Jess found the comment funny.

Becker could've sworn he'd fallen asleep as the next thing he knew, the boat was docking again. "We're you asleep?" Jess laughed incredulously.

"No." Becker muttered, jumping from the boat.

"You were!" Jess laughed, clapping her hands.

"What's all the fuss about?" Connor asked, joining them outside the exit for the ride.

"Becker fell asleep!" Jess crowed, twirling on the spot.

Connor grinned. "Seriously? I thought you were bored! Not asleep!"

"Who was asleep?" Emily asked, her, Matt and Abby joining the team.

"Becker!" Jess and Connor laughed at the same time. Becker rolled his eyes, glancing over Jess' shoulder at the map.

"The next ride is Splash Mountain." Becker sighed, choosing to ignore them and starting off in the direction of the ride.

"Aw! We didn't mean it!" Jess laughed, skipping alongside him. "You're actually rather cute when you're sleeping!" Jess blushed as she realised what she'd said. "I merely meant that you look...um..."

"It's fine Jess." Becker smiled. "I know what you meant."

As the team reached the 'Frontier Land' sign, they paused on the bridge, staring at the ride to their left. They were staring at a life like mountain that had a huge, black hole at top of it. The front of a log flume appeared, followed swiftly by the end of it as it hurtled down the drop into an opening in the plastic thorns below. The occupants screamed loudly and a large tidal wave of water splashed under the bridge.

"Awesome!" Connor grinned, grabbing Abby and Jess' hands and pulling them towards the end of the line. The others followed at a slower, more sensible pace.

"How can he move this fast in the heat?" Emily grumbled, wiping her forehead. "I'd have a heat stroke!"

"This is Connor. He could move that fast in a block of _ice _at the prospect of food or rides." Matt laughed, weaving through the ropes that directed the line. "Looks like a thirty minutes line."

"I'm surprised the rides don't make him sick." Becker added as an after thought. "A lot of other things do."

"I'm in the front with Abby!" Connor yelled as the other three approached themselves.

"I'll be in the back." Jess offered.

"I'm sitting wherever there's room." Emily smiled, squeezing Matt's hand.

After a few minutes of silence, Connor spoke up again. "Because this line is going to take the best part of half an hour, lets play a game." he grinned and Abby groaned.

"No being loud, disturbing the other visitors, ruining this for everyone else or getting us ejected. Am I understood?"

"Yes. Truths!" Connor cried the two words at almost the exact same time. The team let out simultaneous groans, Jess hoisting herself onto a barrel under the tree and Becker leaning against another opposite her. Emily settled herself on a low, logged fence, Matt standing beside her. "Matt! Who was your first crush?"

Matt's reply was instant. "Emily. If you're to call it a crush."

"Emily?" Connor asked incredulously.

"Yes. Emily. The woman sitting on the fence."

"No one else?"

"Connor, you're forgetting that I spent my whole life training in a group of twelve people, seven of whom were men, including myself and my father."

"Sucked to be you." Connor muttered under his breath. "Abby, If you were marooned on an island with just a single person, who would you like it to be?"

"Someone who could get me off the island." Abby replied, smirking in her fiancée's direction. Connor mock feigned hurt before moving onto Emily.

"Long term relationship or marriage?"

"Long term relationship." Emily replied with a shrug. "Are we forgetting what my previous marriage was like."

"Good point. Bonus question. Re-marry"?

"Perhaps." Emily smiled and Connor rolled his eyes.

"Like getting blood from a stone. Don't worry about it." He added at Emily's confused expression. They paused the game a while as the the line moved. They rounded a corner meaning Jess only had to twist on the crate. "Jess! How old where you when you had your first kiss?"

"Twelve." she replied innocently. Connor raised an eyebrow and turned to Becker, not daring to press the question further.

"Out of all of us here, who would you rather date?"

"Emily's in a relationship with Matt and I would not be inclined to date her anyway, no offence, and Abby would sooner rip my ear off. This leaves, and I'm sure you knew it would, Jess. So my answer is Jess."

"No need for the equation!" Connor joked. "But would you _actually _date her?"

Becker paused for a moment before replying. "One question only, Temple." Connor muttered something rude and this seemed to symbolise the end of the game and any similar topics of conversation. Abby turned to catch a glimpse of Jess who was beginning to return to her normal colour. She rolled her eyes, wondering just _how _long it would take for Becker to make a move towards Jess.

X

The queue for Splash mountain took nearer forty-five minutes than the planned thirty, but soon enough the team were loading themselves into a log flume. As Connor had wished, he and Abby were in the front. Emily and Matt were in the second row with Becker and a now rather uncomfortable Jess, due to the game of truths earlier, in the third row. The fourth row was left empty.

Connor let out an excited cheer and the log trundled forwards and into the water. They rounded a corner and instantly began to climb. "This can't be it, surely?" Matt frowned from the middle row. His question was quickly answered as they reached the top of the small climb and descended a five foot drop into a patch of plastic brambles with the main drop to their right.

"Answer your question?" Abby called back as the boat slowly rounded a corner and began to ascend another hill. The second drop was smaller than the first, but Connor and Abby still managed to get splashed. As they rounded another corner and the wave from the boat behind caught up with them, Jess could start to make out a Banjo playing in the background. "This ride is meant to be based on Brer Rabbit." Abby stated.

"Look at all the people!" Connor giggled, pointing to the left of the boat. Jess craned her neck to look and for one brief, scary moment, Becker thought she was going to fall out.

Turning their attention to the front of the boat, the team noticed that the river disappeared and the path to their left sloped downwards. The drop was big enough to make Jess squeal slightly and for Matt and Emily to get the spray from the water.

The log headed into a cavern where purple and green trees lined the river and a white duck with a sun-hat was sat in a boat fishing. "Bloody hell." Becker muttered, sinking down in his seat.

The boat wound through a small village with singing frogs, fishing ducks and a rabbit being tormented by a fox and a bear. "This is worse than the ride." Becker growled and Jess rolled her eyes, slapping his arm playfully.

"You should be more worried if you were having the same reaction as Connor!" Becker glanced forwards and saw that Connor was sitting in his seat, nodding his head and singing along with the characters. He quickly shut up as the boat was plunged into darkness and fell down a drop. Above them, glowing lanterns lit the way.

They rounded a few move bends, dropped another invisible drop and found themselves in a cave with cackling toads.

They rounded another corner and Connor was compelled to yell out 'let there be light!' as the boat lurched upwards and headed towards an exit.

"You know what comes next." Matt grinned, taking Emily's hand.

"We push Connor out of the boat so he goes down fist?" Emily suggested, getting the feeling that this wasn't such a good idea anymore. Matt laughed as the boat reached the top and paused for a second before plunging downwards. Connor and Abby at the front yelled out in surprise, Emily nearly broke Matt's hand and Jess let out a cry shrill enough to make Becker wince.

They dropped anther two foot drop which, although it splashed Connor and Abby, couldn't get them any wetter if it tried. They floated into another cave where the characters proceeded to sing 'zip a dee doo dah' before the boat came to a halt at the exit.

As the team walked, or waddled in Abby and Connor's case, down the ramp, they passed a kiosk that was selling photo's from the main drop. The team instantly spotted their photo and Jess shook her head. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Connor called scribbling down the required number and running into the shop. "It'll be good blackmail against Becker!" it took the others a few seconds to figure out what he meant, but the figured it out upon closer inspection of the photo- Becker was holding Jess' hand.

"Aw!" Emily grinned as Becker and Jess blushed, moving off to separate ends of the shop. "When will they realise they're perfect for each other?" she sighed.

"We'll work that out later." Connor grinned, appearing next to Abby, a Disney bag in his hand. "Right now, I want food!"


	6. Magic Kingdom Part 2

Chapter 6

An hour later and a team filled with Burritos and Minute Maid Lemonade were boarding the Big Thunder Mountain Rail Road. The weather, although still uncomfortably hot, showed signs of cooling as the sky had darkened, black clouds blocking the sun. "It's meant to rain at least once a day here." Jess informed everyone from the second to last cart where her and Emily were sat. Emily had decided to save her friend from some of the tension between the younger woman and Becker by offering Becker to sit next to Matt. The Captain had willingly accepted and they found themselves in the last car behind the girls. Connor had received an earful from Abby who were sat in the car infront of them.

All their hats and glasses had been stuffed into the safety nets, the bars crammed down onto their legs and the attendants were waving. The train began to rumble forwards.

It rumbled into a cave and began to climb, the echoing noise of the wheels against the track making Jess and Emily clamp their hands over their ears. They reached the top of the hill and promptly began to spiral downwards, picking up speed as they went. Connor yelled with glee along with the other passengers. Even Becker and Matt joined in. the train straightened out for a second and took a hair pin bend and doubling back on itself. It dropped suddenly, causing the stomachs of the team to lurch. Matt reflected that the Burritos weren't a good idea before the ride.

The train rounded another bend before twisting the other way and sliding under an archway. It began to bob up and down before straightening out and running through a section of an abandoned mine. When the train re-emerged the team were blinded by the light long enough for the train to surprise them by slowing down and starting to climb again. This hill was almost six times longer that the previous one and the team could see that the drop on the far side was rather steep. The front of the train disappeared from view, bending sharply to the right at speed. The team were thrown to the right side of the carts, Becker tumbling into Matt. The train sped up another small hill and took another sharp bend that nearly hand the train on its side. The train rightened after a few seconds and dropped and rose quickly a few times. The train slowed as it rounded a gentle curve into a tunnel and Connor groaned. Whether this was because the ride was over or because his lunch was threatening to pay another visit, Jess wasn't sure. Jess quickly discovered this was due to his lunch as the train began to climb for a third time. The train dropped quickly, rose again, banked sharply to the left twice, wove between two stone stacks and slowly came to a halt.

As the team were let out of the cart and they walked, or stumbled in Connor's case, to the exit, the thunder hit. Everyone jumped at the noise and Connor's sickness was momentarily forgotten. "We should try to get to the shop for cover before everyone else gets there." Matt called, herding the team towards the nearest shop. Unfortunately it wasn't near enough and they were soaked by the time they arrived.

"I'm taking this chance to shop." Jess smiled, slipping through the crowds.

"I'll join her." Becker offered, following her out of sight.

"I'll kill him." Abby sighed, leaning against the wall. The others turned to frown at her.

"Why?" Emily questioned. "I thought he was _meant _to be spending time with Jess."

"He is. But he keeps pushing her away and its unhealthy for both of them."

The rain only lasted ten minutes and once the team were all outside again, they found the air pleasantly cooler. They spent the next two hours exploring Tom Sawyer's island and on another cruise, this one more sensible than the first. No one particularly wanted to do the haunted mansion or the Peter Pan ride so they joined the queue for the 'It's a small world' boat ride. Matt came to the conclusion that it was the _biggest _mistake of his life. An hour later and he was _still _singing the song!

"It's a small world after all." Matt sang under his breath and Emily groaned.

"I just got that out of my head!" she cried, slapping Matt's arm.

"Hey guys! Who wants to see a 3-D film?" Abby called from the front of the group, gesturing to a purple roofed building with the words 'Mickey's Philharmagic' written in large gold letters. The team nodded eagerly, glad to see the end of the line was inside. They followed the ropes until they caught up with the other members of the public.

"I'll be back in a minute." Matt smiled, taking the team's tickets and exiting the building. The others looked slightly confused and groaned when Connor commented 'Matthew Anderson has left the building.'

"Connor..." Abby growled and Connor quickly diverted his attention to the posters.

"Genie sings the blues. Lols."

"Connor?" Jess asked, her eyes wide with innocence. "Please don't say 'lol' again."

"Sorry." Connor muttered, feeling ganged up on.

It took ten minutes for the team to collect their glasses and line up outside the double, automatic gold doors. Matt just made it in as they closed the turnstile. "Where have you been?" Emily demanded as Matt thrust a white ticket into the hand of each member of the team. Printed in black capitals was the word _'Fast Pass' _and underneath _'Space Mountain'. _"Space Mountain?"

"Yes. It looks like a good ride but the queues are meant to be horrendous. We can get in in three hours."

"Wouldn't it be better to queue?" Emily frowned, handing him the yellow glasses.

"That takes the whole day." Matt grinned, pulling her out of the way of the opening doors and pushing her between rows of seats. Connor and Abby followed leaving Jess to sit on the end. Becker seemed to be paying more attention to Abby than to Jess, until Abby nodded over his shoulder. Becker turned to find a man sat next to Jess, chatting animatedly to her. Abby and the others could practically _watch _Becker's blood boil beneath his skin as the man laid a hand over Jess'. They saw something snap in their Captain as he reached over to pry the other man's hand off Jess'.

"What are you doing?" he snarled.

"I'm sorry." the man replied in a thick American accent. "I did not realise she was taken."

"Well she is." Becker snapped. "Jess, swap places with me."

"Why?" she frowned but upon noticing Becker's glare quickly did as he asked. "I'm taken?" she hissed once Becker had succeeded in scaring off the other man and the lights had dimmed.

"Can't we talk about this later?" Becker sighed, putting on his glasses and leaning back in his chair. Jess huffed in annoyance by made no further comment. As much as Jess tried to enjoy watching Donald Duck fight a flute and be sung to by Lumière, her mind was always partially consumed by Becker. She did, however, managed to gain the thrill of riding Aladdin's carpet through Agrabah and the dance of the Lion King. Once the film was over and the team had been sprayed with water and gassed with sweet smelling pink air, they made their way out onto the now dry, red paved street. Jess hurried on ahead of Becker to talk to Abby and Emily as they made their way through the kids rides of Fantasyland and Mickey's Toontown Fair and into Tomorrowland.

"What did he say?" Abby demanded upon Jess joining them.

"That I 'was taken' and he then refused to elaborate any further." Jess huffed.

"I'll kill him." Abby growled for the second time that afternoon.

"Speedway to your left!" Matt called from behind the girls and they ended their conversation, joining another line.

"Are we going alone?" Connor asked, jumping up to sit on the red and yellow hand rail.

"Connor, get down from there. You can all do whatever you want, but I'm going with Becker." Abby glowered across at the Captain who just rolled his eyes, leaning against another section of the railing.

"I'm going on my own!" Jess and Connor announced at the same time, high fiving each other happily.

"I'm happy to go with Matt." Emily smiled.

"Shouldn't you go with Connor, Abby?" Becker tried to argue. "You know, for safety sake?"

"The only one who's in any danger is you." Abby growled. Becker glanced across at Jess, expecting the younger woman to stop Abby's threats. Jess didn't and the threats were continued under Abby's breath. Becker knew he'd pissed Jess off when they clambered into their cars thirteen minutes later and Jess _still _wasn't talking to him.

_**Great. Just GREAT you IDIOT. Not even a full day in and you've pissed her off! **_Becker yelled at himself internally, gripping the wheel of the cart tighter as Abby clambered in next to him. _**AND you're sharing a room with her! **_He gripped the wheel tighter as the attendant waved them off and Abby sighed.

"Where do I start?" she muttered which shocked Becker greatly.

"Aren't you about to yell at me? Call me an emotional retard with no respect for Jess' feelings?"

"What good does that do!" She demanded. "We go through this almost every month! You've know Jess for..." Abby paused as she did the mathematics in her head. "Just short of two years! Buck up already!"

Becker glanced at the car two infront, spotting Jess' head bobbing up and down below the headrest. The car separating them was the one Matt was driving and Connor was at the front. Matt and Emily didn't appear to have noticed Abby's outburst. "Don't you think I want to?" Becker replied steadily. "But I've lost enough people as it is."

"We all lost Sarah and Cutter!" Abby snapped. "We lost Captain Ryan and Stephen too. I've lost my brother, Connor's lost his father, Matt's lost everything and so has Emily! Jess is the only one yet to loose anyone. When she does, you'll need to be there for her as more than a friend.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. If I haven't asked Jess out by the end of the holiday, you can do what you want to get us together."

X

They stumbled off the cars a minute later, Jess and Connor laughing and consulting the map. Abby nudged Becker towards Jess who merely rolled his eyes. "What's next?" He asked once he'd caught up with them.

"The monorail." Connor replied simply.

"It's not time to go!" Matt laughed and Jess and Connor joined in.

"Not _that _monorail!" Jess grinned. "_That _one." she pointed upwards and the team raised their heads to see a platform above them. "Come on! You can get to it over here!" Jess and Conner herded them towards a column in the middle of Tomorrowland where there was a flat escalator leading upwards. They headed to the metal platform above, grateful there was no queue.

"How many?" a worker dressed in purple called.

"Six." Jess replied happily.

"Four and two or three and three." he smiled, helping them onto a platform that was moving at the same speed as the carriages.

"When the platform reaches the same speed as the carts, please come on bored." Connor quoted from earlier that morning.

"Actually," Jess grinned stepping into a blue cart with Emily and Abby. "come on excited because you'll leave bored!" Connor laughed, Becker and Matt pushing him into their separate blue cart. The carts, that were attached to a load behind them, moved slowly around the platform before splitting off into fours and speeding up. As they continued around the bend, a voice came over the speakers.

_Greetings everyone! Here you can glimpse the exciting attractions you'll be sure to want to check out whilst visiting this land of tomorrow! _The voice was make with forced excitement and calmness. The girls rolled their eyes, leaning back on the plastic seats to scan Tomorrowland. _These are the perfect vehicles for people watching, so keep your eyes peeled! You never know who you might see! _

"I see Connor, Becker and Matt!" Jess squealed, pointing over Abby and Emily's shoulders to the cart behind them. Connor grinned and waved back, Matt rolling his eyes and Becker slapping his forehead. The carts made a U-turn so that they were the other side of the platform and moving towards the castle. _Coming up in your right is where you can become a Security agent for the Galactic Federation. Here you get the chance to help try to keep experiment 626, the little mischief maker of the galaxy, under control. _The voice was joined by Stitch's 'I don't think so!' and Jess squealed.

"I _love _Stitch!" she grinned. "He's my favourite Disney character!" Abby turned to shook Becker a meaningful look before lurching to the left as the carts rounded a corner and went through a small tunnel over looking a shop. They carts carried on into the open and passed over the Speedway.

_Put the peddle to the meddle at the Speedway and speed towards the chequered flag in your very own race-car! This is your chance to drive in the fast lane without getting a speeding ticket. _Abby made a snide remark about how to the cars didn't go more than ten miles an hour and Emily nudged her arm playfully.

"Jess, don't grab the trees!" Abby scolded as her friend reached out to touch the overhanging trees.

"Oh! That must be the Magic Kingdom Rail Road!" Jess jabbered, ignoring Abby's comment. Abby and Emily exchanged worried looks but didn't say anything. They rounded another corner and another set of four carts passed them, going in the opposite direction. They approached a longer, darker tunnel with a large, white, pointed roofed building to their right. "That must be Space Mountain!" Jess grinned, bouncing in her seat. "I think you get three people to a pod and you have to sit one behind the other. I think that's also the ride where you can't raise your hands in case you hit the track above you."

As they entered the tunnel a large, blue plaque on the wall with 'Space Mountain' in yellow letters confirmed Jess' suspicion. _Welcome to Space Mountain! Blast off on a high speed, out of this world adventure through space. _A large window to their left showed pods of three people shooting away from the platform and into darkness. The team could hear the pods on the track and the excited screams from the riders. The carts passed between two of the tracks leading upwards and under a model of two space men working on a craft. They passed into another tunnel and the sound from the ride was overrided by a female voice.

_Mr Morrow. Could Mr Tom Morrow please contact Mr Jones in the control tower to confirm his flight to the moon. _

The carts exited the tunnel, passing a row of carts heading in. "I don't think we'll ever be able to go to the moon." Jess piped up as they turned left. "It'll be way too expensive. I'd love to go though, don't get me wrong, but it's probably something for the more financially well off than us."

_We're now approaching Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress! _The male voice was back and Abby groaned. _It's a perfect reminder that there's always a great, big, beautiful tomorrow shining at the end of every day! _With the end of the voice, the song struck up.

"There's a great big, beautiful tomorrow. Shining at the end of every day!" Abby groaned as she heard Connor and Jess start to sing. "There's a great big, beautiful tomorrow. And tomorrow is just a dream away!" Emily laughed, finding the singing entertaining. Abby saw it as another reason Connor and Jess should be kept separate on the holiday.

The carts suddenly plunged into more darkness and Buzz Lightyear's voice took over. _Attention all space rangers! This is Buzz Lightyear. Report to your star ship and join me on this daring adventure. I'll see you there! _

_As honorary space rangers, _The male voice continued as a break in the wall showed several people sitting in carts, travelling through a landscape of brightly coloured rocks, firing at green aliens. _You'll get your own personal lazer cannon to save the entire galaxy! _

"That man doesn't half sound excited." Abby commented sarcastically and the other two girls nodded in agreement. The voice made a comment about the Monsters Inc. laugh floor before the carts slowed down, joining up with the carts infront and the doors slid open. Abby almost through Jess onto the platform, steering her towards Becker. "She's your problem now!" Abby half hissed and half whispered to him in desperation, before pulling Connor towards the down escalator.

"We should have just enough time to do Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress!" Matt called, steering them towards a curved building with multicoloured cogs painted on it.

X

Half an hour later and the team stumbled out of the building, Connor and Jess still humming 'There's a great big, beautiful tomorrow'. "Abby, Becker!" Emily sighed. "Do something!" Abby ran towards Connor, kissed him and then proceeded to drag him towards the fast pass entrance of Space Mountain. Becker caught up with Jess, placing a hand on the small of her back and whispering something in her ear. Jess rolled her eyes, said something back to him then pulling him after the other two. Matt and Emily rolled their eyes, following the two pairs.

They slipped through the queue, reaching the platform. Matt was ushered to the back seat of a pod, Becker in the middle and Jess at the front. "Keep your hands and feet inside the pod at all times, and don't put your hands in the air." the attendant said, blatantly bored although she was making an effort to hide it. "Enjoy your ride." the shuttle moved forwards slowly, made a U-turn and paused at the top of a small drop. The safety procedures were repeated and the pod descended the drop into a tunnel that was flashing white and black. As they neared the top of the tunnel, it suddenly veered to the left, gathering speed. It then slowed considerably as it began to climb. Once it reached the top, the pod gathered speed going downhill and swerving sharply to the left. It levelled out again and shot uphill quickly before turning right and doubling back on itself. Jess squealed as the pod bent so sharply to the left it was almost on its side. The pod continued to bend sharply to either the left or the right then straighten out a few more times before turning in two, sharp circles in it's side. It changed direction rapidly and Becker could see the other part of the track. It bent again, travelling through a red tube and slowed down, drawing into the station. Becker jumped from the pod, offering his hand to Jess who took it.

The trio waited in the shop for Abby, Connor and Emily to appear and when they did, Connor demanded that they went to the Monsters Inc. laugh floor. Becker point blank refused and watched as the others headed inside the building.

He wandered into the shop the monorail had gone through and found himself wandering through the Lilo and Stitch section. He came across a small teddy (only 8 inches tall) with Stitch sitting down, leaning on his front paws. Becker rolled his eyes, knowing that if it was anyone other than Jess, he wouldn't buy it. As it was, when the others returned, he had the teddy stuffed in his bag. He pulled Abby aside on the pretence of giving them all some water and allowed her a glimpse of the teddy. Abby smiled at him before pulling the group to the Buzz Lightyear ride. She pulled them into the queue that wound back and forth at a continuous pace. This appeared to be the one ride Abby really wanted to do. They passed the animatronic Buzz Lightyear and passed into the loading dock. The team split into their usual partners, settling behind a laser cannon. "Five dollars says Becker's going to win this." Connor commented. "With Matt in second."

"And you'll loose." Abby smiled lovingly at him. As it turned out, they were both right. Becker came first with four hundred points, Matt in close second with three hundred and eighty nine. Abby came in third with Three hundred and eleven, Emily in fourth with Three hundred and one, Jess close behind in fifth with three hundred and Connor with two hundred and sixty eight. Jess, real sing there was only one ride they hadn't done, nearly pulled Becker's arm off in attempt to get him to Stitch's Great Escape. She bounced her way through the queue and pulled them to the front row of the introduction where they were met by a robot.

"Come on, come on!" the robot, which had a large, round, purple belly, waved them in. Connor thought it was an amazing piece of animatronics. "Fill both rows!" once everyone was in and the doors closed, the robot continued as his 'phone' rang. "Hello? Sargent's Desk. Oh, hi sweetie pie." Pleakly's voice overpowered the Sargent's voice, instructing them to stand so that everyone could see. "Let me introduce myself. I am the Prisoner teleport Police. Sargent C4703B7204-90210. So. Prisoners. Prisoners come in two types; level one's, and level two's. Now, you people aren't ready for level two's, so we'll start with the lesser criminals of the cosmos. Like this Hairy FudLug over here." The Sargent gestured to a yellow creature in what looked like a test tube. Jess thought he was rather cute. "He's in for walking down intersection 2103. When perpetrators like him are caught, they are teleported here into one of these... tuby things. And then, they have to deal with _me_." the Sargent's desk began to flash yellow. "Perfect! Here comes another one! Ah, lieutenant Fudge. What have you got?" a green alien appeared on a screen above the robots head.

"We had another situation at the galactic federation bakery."

"Aw, not the doughnut guy again." the Sargent slumped, hands dropping to his sides."

"Yep. Ate all the Jelly doughnuts too."

"When are you guys gonna send me some number two's for a change?" The Sargent muttered as a tube to the left of the group hissed and cleared to reveal a lime green coloured alien with big black eyes. "I have no choice but to send you to your cell and _this _time with no milk!" Becker rolled his eyes at the scene playing out infront of him. He shifted his weight to his right foot and somehow ended up stood behind a completely oblivious Jess. An alarm went off on the Sargent desk and Captain Gargantua's face appeared on the screen.

"Sargent, we have an incoming level three." Jess squealed happily infront of Becker and he gathered that meant Stitch was about to pay them a visit.

"Uh, oh, um, a level three?" the Sargent began to scream and Gargantua's face filled the screen.

"Pull yourself together man!" the cartoon ordered.

"I think I just oiled myself." Becker wrinkled his nose, not surprised to hear Connor snigger.

"Sargent! I don't know what kind of monster they caught out there, but they have to move to the high security level three teleportation chamber."

"But it's their first day!" the Sargent protested. "And they aren't even trained to handle level one's yet!"

"Sargent!"

"Yes, sir!" the Sargent saluted as best as a robot could before turning his attention back to the people standing in lines. "Okay, I think I'm going to faint." the Sargent trailed off, falling slump. Pleakly's voice took over.

"Okay everyone, we have an emergency here! All guard to the high security teleportation chamber. And that includes you lot!" Doors to the right of the team opened and the crowd of people began to move forwards. They found them selves in a large room with a large, plastic tube in the middle of the room which contained blue smoke. There were three levels of black seats surrounding it, worryingly supporting shoulder bars. They sat down in their seats and the shoulder bars were lowered, stopping when they hit the shoulders below. A count down began and the smoke inside the tube began flashing different colours.

"Get ready troops." Gargantua's voice picked up again. The tube dropped on the number one and revealed a red clad Stitch. "What the? Keep an eye on this 'monster' while I get this sorted out." Gargantua grumbled, stalking off screen. Stitch wandered to the edge of the circular platform he was stood on making 'ooh' noises as he went. He laughed before spitting at one of the cannons trained on him. It sparked, fizzled and died. He then turned in the direction of the team and spat on Connor. The scientist wasn't impressed. Stitch laughed a few more times and spat again before he was enveloped in smoke and the room was plunged into darkness.

"Attention recruits!" Pleakly cried. "Stay where you are!" Becker groaned, rolling his eyes. They were strapped in. where the hell were they meant to go? There was the sound of scuffling and other Stitch like noises. There was a belching sound and the smell of Corn Dogs reached the noses of the teams. A few minutes later and the lights were restored and the cannons functioning again. "Where is he?"

"You who! Up here!" the cannons pointed upwards and began 'firing' at the ceiling. "Missed me!" the cannons then began firing at the walls and the floors before the lights died again. This time, everyone got sprayed with water. Jess cried out in alarm from beside Becker before laughing.

When the lights were restored for a second time, stitch was back on the platform and the plastic tube was lowered over his head. The smoke re-appeared and Stitch disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Gargantua demanded and a feminine voice answered him.

"He's heading for planet Ye Arth." a screen lit up showing a red space craft heading to Earth.

"And he's landing in Flow Ree Da." Pleakly added. The screen zoomed in of Florida, then further in so that it showed Disney. The camera panned until Stitch could be seen scaling the Castle.

"I need a vacation." Gargantua groaned. "Release the recruits and set them on his tail." the bars lifted and the lights came back on. They piled out into the shop and Becker signalled for them to leave before Jess spotted some Stitch merchandise.

"How about that big shop we saw when we came in?" Abby suggested and Jess nodded enthusiastically. The team headed across the bridge that separated Tomorrowland from Main Street USA, beginning to feel the effects of the heat. They slipped into the shop and split up, going in their separate ways. Abby headed for the adults clothing section and began to browse for some form of hoodie. Since she was twelve, Abby had had a thing for hoodies from every place that she went on holiday. She eventually found a red Nostalgia Mickey Mouse hoodie. Abby had calculated that she had $40 to spend a day, and with the VAT added, the hoodie took up her money for that day. Abby

smiled, satisfied with her find and trotted to the checkout.

Becker had already spent some of his money and he didn't really see the need to buy anything else. Even so, he still tried to look for something. He came across a clock-face set into a small wooden desk with Mikey Mouse sleeping on it. He sighed, turning the clock over to find the price. He personally found it tacky, but his sister (not that he'd mentioned her to anyone) used to have a clock like this before her son dropped it. Sighing, Becker picked up the clock and carried it to the checkout as far away from the others as possible. He didn't really want to explain to the others that he had a sister. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was just that he didn't like talking about his family.

Behind Becker, but not noticing what he was doing, was Emily. She'd been browsing the watch section and had found a rather nice white leather watch. After loosing her previous watch when she caught it trying to get out of the storage room at Prospero. Matt had been hovering uncertainly near Emily. Jess and Connor had disappeared into the jewellery section. He didn't have the need to buy anything so decided to stay by Emily, a small part of him worrying about loosing her in the crowd.

Matt glanced up in time to see Connor and Jess rushing to the checkout, their heads down in talk. Connor was carrying a Three Circle Swarovski Crystal Mickey Mouse Necklace that he'd brought for Abby. Jess had a photo album in her hands with a picture of Mikey Mouse on surrounded by small, multi coloured Mickey Mouse ears.

The team met outside the shop a few minutes later and Connor handed Abby the necklace. "Aw! Thank you!" she grinned, planting a kiss on his lips.

"A brilliant first day," Jess began. "But I'm not cooking dinner."

"There were two pizzas in the freezer." Connor suggested.

"Connor, two pizzas aren't going to do all of us." Matt laughed, draping his arm around Emily's shoulder as they headed towards the exit. They slipped through the turnstile and headed up the ramp to the monorail.

"You didn't see the size of this thing mate." Connor commented from the front of the group.

"He's right." Jess chipped in. "These things are too big to fit in Connor's mouth." everyone except Connor laughed. They were lucky and as they reached the top of the platform, the monorail arrived. "Lord, it's five thirty!" Jess' eyes widened as they crammed into the cabin. Becker, Matt and Emily sat down again, Connor and Abby nabbing the spare seats opposite. Jess, realising she was left standing again, sat on Jess' lap again. Abby grinned at the sight from across the cabin and Becker had to resist the urge to wrap his arms around Jess' waist.

X

Five hours later and they were all curled up on the sofas half asleep. Becker was propping his head up with his hand, Jess resting her head on Becker's shoulder. Matt was occupying the other end of the sofa, Emily curled up on his lap. Abby and Connor were stretched out of the other sofa, their eyes closed but still contributing to the conversation. "Where are we going tomorrow?" Connor asked from somewhere in the mangle of limbs that were him and Abby.

"Epcot." Jess replied sleepily. "I'm going to bed." she added a few minutes later. Becker smiled slightly to himself. He'd placed the Stitch teddy on her bed after dinner. She said good night to everyone and headed upstairs. Becker took the chance to take everyone's cups to the sink. He'd just managed to deposit the china cups in the dishwasher when there was a scream from upstairs.

"Bloody hell!" Matt muttered. "I'm awake now!"

Jess bounded down the stairs, a huge grin on her face. "Thank you!" she yelled, launching herself at Becker.

"You're welcome." Becker smiled, pulling her closer to him.

When Becker went up stairs an hour later, he found Jess curled up in bed, tightly hugging Stitch to her. "Good night Jess." he murmured, kissing her forehead.

**I hope this was good enough, my fingers now hurt with the amount of redrafting I had to do! **


	7. Epcot part 1

Becker awoke first the next morning and padded quietly downstairs to start making breakfast. Matt and Abby trotted downstairs ten minutes later. "Do you two plan when you're getting up?" Becker laughed quietly. "You always come down together."

"Connor started to snore. Again." Abby growled, reaching for the kettle to fill it up.

"And I tend to be up anyway." Matt shrugged, opening the fridge to look for the milk. "I normally wait a while till I come down cause I'm never sure if it's Connor downstairs or not." Becker snorted at the idea of Connor getting up early. Matt frowned at the fridge, the early morning clouding his brain and causing him to not realise that the milk was directly infront of him. It took him another minute to emerge triumphant.

"Looks like the ladies are sleeping late." Becker commented once the trio had sat down to eat their breakfast. Abby shot him a look. "You don't count. You were already up." Abby nodded, satisfied with Becker's explanation and returned to carnivorously devouring her breakfast.

Emily appeared in the kitchen at eight forty-five and reported that there were not signs of movement from either Connor or Jess. Both Abby and Becker had showered and dressed and Emily had unloaded the dishwasher from last night and re-loaded it with their breakfast things before Jess made an appearance. Surprisingly, she was fully dressed. "Connor's in the bathroom now." she offered as a good morning, reaching for a cup of tea on the table. She yawned, settling down onto one of the sofas, drawing her legs up beside her.

"How did you wake him up?" Abby frowned, joining her on the sofa and handing her the Sat Nav.

"By jumping on him." she replied simply, drawing laughs from the others. When Connor did finally make it downstairs it was nearing half nine. Matt tossed him some toast and a flask of tea and they headed out to the car. Becker had decided that he wanted to drive and Matt hadn't seen the point in arguing. Connor did however see a comical side to this and another opportunity to get under Becker's skin.

"Hey!" He grinned, strapping himself in and sliding the door shut. "We're like one big family!"

"Speak for yourself." Becker muttered from the driver's seat and Jess hit his arm playfully.

"Matt and Emily are the grandparents," Connor continued un-phased. "no offence." he added hastily as Matt leant forwards to shoot him a glower. "Me and Abby are the kids and Becker and Jess are mum and dad!" there was a silence in the car and Jess turned to look at the scientist.

"Connor," she replied slowly. "If that's the case, then you can stay at home for the next thirteen days." Connor grinned sheepishly and said no more on the subject.

X

They managed to park close to the entrance- it was a two minute walk. They slipped through the bag check and the gates without a problem and the team found themselves stood staring up at what appeared to be the biggest golf ball in the world. Matt was the first one to snap into action. "Right. Seeing as there's no queue, I say we do Spaceship Earth first." he pulled Emily towards the Golf Ball and the others followed like a herd of sheep. He led them up the ramp and into the entrance of the ride. They stepped onto a moving platform and were directed to two-person cars. The cars, they were informed by the ride manager, were all connected and should the ride stop at any point, it would be due to a disabled person boarding. They paired off into their usual twos, Connor and Abby at the front and Matt and Emily at the back.

They trundles around a corner and began to climb. A screen infront of them flickered into life, requesting they select their chosen language and which country they lived in. An arrow then appeared telling them to look up and left and to smile. Once they'd done so, a female voice materialised on the speakers either side of the team's head. _A rocky spaceship, our planet has sailed through the universe and time. And, for a brief moment, we have been among it's passengers. But where are we going and what kind of future will we discover there? Surprisingly, the answers lay in our hands. For as long as humans have lived, we've been creating the future one step at a time. Let's travel back in time together and I'll show you how our ancestors created the world we know today, and then it will be __**your **__turn to create the world of tomorrow. _

"From what I've seen of both futures," Abby muttered in Connor's ear. "There is no tomorrow." Connor nodded enthusiastically as the sound of wind picks up.

_Here, in this hostile world, is where it began. _A large screen no one had noticed flickers into life as the track levelled out. Three, larger than life cavemen appear to be fighting an even larger mammoth. _Alone and struggling to survive. Until we learn to communicate with each other. Now we can hunt as a team and survive together. _The blackness dissolves into warm orange light of a fire. _It takes two thousand years to come up with the next bright idea- recording our lives by writing on cave walls. Here, our knowledge was passed down through generations. Now, lets move ahead to ancient Egypt because something is about to happen here that will change the future forever. _

"And I was grounded for graffiti." Jess mumbled earning Becker a startled look. He couldn't press the subject though as the voice spoke up again as stone pillars emerged out of the blackness and Egyptian music picked up. Four wax figures came into sight: a worker, a scribe, a Pharaoh and his Queen.

_This Egyptian man pounding reeds flat is making papyrus. Papyrus in turn creates better record keeping. We can now record ideas and events better and store them safely. It also opened doors for other civilisations. At this point, each civilisation has its own form of writing that none of the others can understand. _A sailing boat with two merchants dressed in white came into view. _The Greeks, who trade with these different civilisations, create an alphabet adaptable to most languages. Remember how easy it was to learn your ABC s? Thank the Grecians! They invented them!_

"It's like have Connor babbling over your shoulder for hours on end." Matt mused, trying to pay attention.

_The ancient Greeks were great inventors of the future. First, they established public schools. Then began teaching an intriguing new subject called mathematics. And with mathematics, come engineering and the birth the high-tech life we enjoy today. The Romans also played a huge part in our future. They invented a way of getting their armies from A to B by laying bricks on the ground. So the roads were born! Roads were the first world-wide web that connected all civilisations. But then, we hit a road block. Rome falls and The Great Library of Alexandria in Egypt is burnt._

"I thought I could smell smoke." Emily smiled, looking way more enthusiastic that Matt was or could ever hope to be. 

_Much of our learning is destroyed and lost forever. Or so we thought. It turns out there were copies of some of these books in the libraries of the middle east, being watched over by Arab and Jewish scholars. The books are saved and with them, our dreams of the future. In the meantime, here in Europe, Monks toil endlessly, copying books by hand. But that is about to change. 1450, __Gutenberg_ _invents the world's first printing press. This made books easier to produce and thus, spread them further. And spread they did! Books made it possible to invent the future in every field and the result is an explosion of innovation we call the Renaissance. _The voice became quiet for a few seconds as they passed under several paintings and sculptures before starting up again. _Books we just the beginning. Now medication and Technology could race headlong into the future. And soon people all over the world were inventing things that sculpted out future. _Music and lights began playing and flashing as Cinema signs, Printing Presses and the like past the inhabitants of the carts. _By now, people are communicating from anywhere on Earth, and in 1969, from somewhere else._

The grainy words 'This is one small step for man, one giant leap for man-kind.' took over the voice for a second and an old television showed the first moon landing.

_To send a man to the moon, we had to invent a new language- the language of computers. _The carts passed into a large room that held models of the very first computor. Up front, Connor was handing Abby usless facts about the machines she had no intentino of ever needing to use. _How could everyone have one of these in their house? They're as big as a house! The answer comes from, of all places, a garage in California. Young people with the passion of shaping the future put the power of the computer in everyone's hands. Together we formed a super network with billions of interactions. But once again, we stand on the brink of a new future. _The carts passed into a black tunnel with green binary code passing overhead. _After thirty thousand years of time travel, here we are. _The cart turned 45 degrees to the right so that they faced Earth from what it might look like from space. _A truly global community. And know it's our turn to shape the future of this: our Spaceship- Earth._

_Attention. _A male voice took of the female's as the carts turned so that they were travelling backwards. _ You will now travel backwards for your return to Earth. Please remain seated. _As he finished speaking, the carts tipped backwards alarmingly, going downhill too steeply for Jess' comfort. She squeaked and grabbed Becker's arm. He didn't resist but just opened his hand for her to take.

_For the first time in history, all of us can learn about the kind of world we want to live in. the choices we have made for the past thirty thousand years have been inventing the future one day at a time. And now it's your turn. _The female voice picked up again as little blue lights appeared over their heads. Becker glanced to his right and his eyes widened as he saw the carts moving below him. He gathered they were at the top of the dome but he had no intention of telling Jess that.

_**Becker and Jess' future**_

_Lets have some fun creating the future shall we? On your computer screen, answer a few questions for us, then we'll show you a new world, custom made by you. _The screen infront of the team flickered blue and the first question appeared.

'What are you most interested in? Home, Health, Work, Leisure?' Jess pressed 'Leisure' and the next question popped up.

'Which sounds like more fun? Outer Space, Under Sea?' This time it was Becker's turn to pick. He voiced his disappointment at there being now 'Shoot the commentator' option and settled on 'Outer Space'.

'Which type of person are you? I like to wing it, I'm a planner.' "Judging by our line of work..." Jess laughed, pressing the first option.

'Which do you enjoy more? The journey, the destination.' Becker paused for a few moments before picking the first option again. "Judging by our line of work." he grinned, quoting Jess and mimicking her voice.

'Where would you like to live in the future? The city, The Country.' Both Becker and Jess reached for 'The city' and smiled at each other, Jess blushing somewhat.

'When on vacation, what do yo worry about most? Your pet, Your house.' Becker picked the second one, shrugging at Jess' confused look. "I'm not fussed about the house. I don't have a pet either but there was no 'whatever' option."

Jess laughed, shaking her head at the Captain. 'How do you want to travel in the future? Solar power, Wind power.' Jess hesitated a moment before deciding on 'Solar power'.

_Well done. Now, along with your answers, lets add in some amazing new technology we happen to know about!_

"She makes us sound like four year olds!" Jess muttered as white lines began shaping a futuristic city. It took a minute, but it was eventually done.

_Welcome to the FUTURE! _The male's voice from the mini monorail yesterday was back. _Or should I say, YOUR FUTURE? _Two cartoon characters popped onto the screen, one baring Jess' head and the other Becker's. _Here in your future, going away on vacation is a breeze! _The screen zoomed in on a wardrobe where a red suitcase packed itself and then wheeled itself to the door. Jess clapped her hands in glee. _Your suitcase knows where you're going and what you need! _The red case then zipped from the house, jumping into a red and blue car with no wheels- it had jet engines. _And with Solar power from your auto fuelling station, you're off! You wont have to worry about your pets whilst you're gone thanks to handy helpful robots! You're car take you where you want to go, giving you helpful tips and information along the way! Getting there is half the fun! Your family car can give you a virtual tour about the world outside your window! _

"Why bother with that when you can just take Temple?" Becker laughed and Jess slapped his arm playfully, noting that they were still holding hands.

_And what's better than to arrive at your destination that's out of this world and into the future! The end. Or should I say The beginning of your future? _The screen flicked black as the carts turned to face forwards again as the hill levelled out.

_**Connor and Abby's future**_

_Lets have some fun creating the future shall we? On your computer screen, answer a few questions for us, then we'll show you a new world, custom made by you. _The screen infront of the team flickered blue and the first question appeared.

'What are you most interested in? Home, Health, Work, Leisure?' "Health." Abby said decisively. Nothing is more important than your health.

'Which best describes you? I like to plan ahead. I like to be surprised.' "I don't enjoy them, but the surprises seem more reoccurring." Connor muttered, pressing the needed button.

"Hey!"

"Okay, _that _was a nice surprise." Connor smiled at Abby, pecking her cheek. "Now, a nature trek or extreme sports adventure?"

"Because we go everywhere together Con, a nature trek." Connor muttered something inaudible, scowling as he did so. "I think we'd both get help in an emergency, right?" Connor nodded in agreement, thinking back to Cutter's death and wondering just _why _he didn't get help.

"That's a bit of a creepy question." Connor mused as the question: 'Which do you prefer?' came up followed by 'High tech' and 'Human touch' for answers. Abby and Connor exchanged looks before pouncing on the second answer. "Hot soup makes me feel better."

"I'm not fond of hot chocolate." Abby agreed, wondering what the point of the question 'What makes you feel better on a bad day?' was.

"Solar powered Jet Pack!" Connor grinned as the words popped up on screen. He didn't even read the question.

_Well done. Now, along with your answers, lets add in some amazing new technology we happen to know about! _

_Welcome to the FUTURE! _The male's voice from the mini monorail yesterday was back and Connor made a point of reminding Abby about it. _Or should I say, YOUR FUTURE? Here in your future it'll be more fun than ever to enjoy nature in the outdoors. _Two cartoon figures with their faces on flew across a snowy landscape, jet packs on their backs.

"That's so cool!" Connor grinned, caught up in the technology of it all.

_But even in a perfect world, accidents do happen. _The sentence was followed by Connor's cartoon skiing off the edge of the cliff. Abby couldn't help but laugh. It was Connor's turn to laugh as her cartoon followed. He stopped laughing when it showed her to have a broken arm. _But don't worry, with intensive communication and global tracking a helpful hand in never far away. _Cue robotic dog. Fortunately_, your entire medical history is with you at all times on a health card. And you can always recover with a nice cup of soup! _Abby and Connor glanced at each other before bursting out laughing.

_**Matt and Emily's future. **_

"You're most interested in work?" Matt asked, frowning at Emily.

"My home wasn't up to much, I never had any leisure time and health falls under work in our case." she replies with a shrug and a smile. "And because of that, I think it's safe to say we'll always work in the city."

"What is out ideal work environment?" Matt frowned at the question. "How about no dinosaurs."

"The energy of an office it is then." Emily grinned at Matt rolled his eyes at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and peering over the edge of the cart to the slowly approaching floor below. He bet Connor was loving this. "It's fair to say we get out ideas from group brainstorming right?" Emily was saying in the background. "I didn't mean 'live to work' I meant 'work to live'!" she muttered under her breath and Matt chuckled. "A car that drives itself would be brilliant, don't you think? Less chance of us crashing."

"You and Connor are the only ones at risk of that." Matt pointed out as the woman's voice informed them their future was being planned.

It turned out that EPCOT thought the city would be a great place to work, consisting of flying, self-driving cars. They'd also have smaller versions of the high tech tablets at work. They were more high tech than the I pads but still served the same purpose.

The team rejoined each other after sending their videos to their home e-mails. This supplied Jess with more evidence that Becker had no sense of imagination as his e-mail was CaptainBecker. "Okay, that was fun but I have no intention of doing it again." Matt decided as they exited the large room. "It killed my back."

"I second that." Becker muttered.

"I'd do it again." Jess smiled Abby, Connor and Emily nodding in agreement.

**Okay, I know it's short and over due, but I just wanted you to know I'm still writing this :)**


	8. Epcot part 2

"Um, no thanks." Jess smiled weakly. The team were stood at the entrance of 'Test Track', the cars whizzing around the track above their heads. "You guys have fun though."

"Where will you be?" Abby asks, pulling Connor back as he tried to enter without the others.

"Um, East Innoventions." Jess replied, glancing at the map. She smiled at them before turning an heading in the direction of the Innoventions building.

"We'll have to go in threes." Abby informs them. "It's four to a car." Abby grinned, knowing that it was six to a car.

"No you wont." Becker states, staring after Jess. "I'll see you later." the others exchanged knowing looks as Becker took off after their young field coordinator.

"They were holding hands when they got off Spaceship Earth." Emily grinned.

X

Becker found Jess talking to an assistant by a showroom of future energy. He stood behind Jess who was oblivious to him stood there. The assistant suddenly became nervous, made some sort of muttered excuse and scuttled off. Jess sighed. "_Must _you do that?" she asked, turning to face him. "Is there actually a point to it or do you just _like _scaring people?"

"A little of both." Becker replied innocently. Jess rolled her eyes, stalking off towards 'StormStruck'. "I'm not a little Child, Becker." Jess added, assuming Becker was following her. She assumed correctly. "I don't need constant adult supervision."

"How about just having a friend with you?" Becker asked as they wandered around several displays telling them how to protect their houses from storms.

"That I'm fine with." Jess smiled, accepting a leaflet. "But it's when the friend is so up tight he wont even let me ask an assistant about this place." Becker was silent for a moment before issuing an apology. "And besides, I thought you _wanted _to go on 'Test Track'?"

"I did." Becker began slowly, carefully choosing how to phrase the next part. "But I was worried about you. And _not _in the way of some overprotective freak." he added hastily. Jess rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

When the others emerged from the ride half an hour later, the found Jess and Becker sitting on a wall outside enjoying an ice-cream. "How come you get food?" Connor whined as the group met up again.

"Because this was the only way Becker could dig himself out of a rather deep hole." Jess smiled, jumping to her feet. "I've found a nice gentle ride for Connor." Jess smiled, pointing to the map. "'The seas with Nemo and friends'." Jess grinned and Connor looked rather happy.

"I _love _Nemo!" he grins, taking the others by surprise. He dragged Abby off only to be called back by Emily who informed him he was going in the wrong direction.

"This way, Connor." she smiled.

They located the ride by the large animatronic seagulls. They were probably the worst Disney owned- not even looking realistic. Thus, they were probably the best. There was no queue due to the ride being of a similar design to Spaceship Earth. They ended up in their usual pairs in a rather squished clam shell. Thus Abby was sat on Connor's lap, Emily curled up in Matt's side and Jess found herself pressed flush against Becker. "Perhaps I should sit on the floor." Jess decided after an awkward few seconds.

"I wouldn't." Becker laughs. "You don't know how many people have stood on it." Jess wrinkled her nose, wriggling a little more. Becker placed his hands on her waist, pulling her onto his lap. "Is that better?"

"Oh, um, yes, thank you." Jess mumbled, blushing hard. She turned to try and focus on the turtle swimming past them. As the shells turned, Connor and Abby on their left and Matt and Emily on their right were given she lovely view. Becker was oblivious to this and Jess trying to ignore the pointed looks her four friends we given her.

Jess managed to get off the ride, up the escalator leading to the aquarium and reach the 'Sick Manatee' tank before Abby and Emily caught up with her. "Oh my God!" Abby grinned, grabbing Jess' arm. "How did that happen?" Jess glanced over her shoulder to see a worried looking Becker stood by the dolphin tank.

"I offered to sit on the floor." she replied, turning her attention back to her two friends. "But he sort of sat me on his lap."

Emily and Abby grinned, exchanging grins. "This is brilliant!" Emily squealed, clapping her hands together.

X

An hour and a half later and the team had just reached the doors for 'Soarin'. They'd been queuing for ages and Connor had wound Jess up about Becker so much that she hit him and then spent the next fifteen minutes apologising. Connor had playfully pushed her in response but had shoved a little too hard and Jess had sprawled on the floor. Because of this Becker was now in a mood with Connor and had become over protective of Jess. Abby was also in a mood with Connor, talking in hushed tones with Emily. Matt was left as Switzerland, talking to everyone.

When the doors were finally opened they were led to seats in the middle row and instructed to place loose items such as flip-flops, glasses, cameras and hats in the nets below. Connor sat on the end nearest the entrance door, Abby next to him. Emily was forced to sit next to Abby and Matt felt obliged to sit next to the brunette. This left Jess sat in the middle of Matt and Becker. The lights went down and the seats infront of the team were lifted up, their row following.

They were lifted up infront of a dome like white screen and as they went the screen became a mass of blue clouds and sky. They ducked and wove through the clouds, emerging over the Golden Gate Bridge. As the screen tilted, so did the seats. Jess glanced down at her hand to find Becker's open palm next to it. She glanced up at his face, smiled and took the offered hand. Jess returned her attention to the screen in time to see them fly over a lake between a forest. The screen changed so that they were flying over orange fields and between hot air balloons. Jess swore she could smell pine.

When thee screen changed again they were flying over rocks on the coastline, waves crashing below them. There was another change in time with the music and they were flying over snowy slopes. Jess glanced down, amazed at just how real it seemed. Jess glanced up at Matt aw they flew past a waterfall and over a hang-glider. The man was grinning from ear to ear, holding Emily's hand. Jess glanced up just in time to see a golf ball flying in her direction. It went over her head in a whoosh of air. The screen continued to switch through an orange plantation, rolling hills, forests, mountain ranges, past jet planes, over harbour bays and eventually finished off in Disney Land California at night with the firework display.

When the seats returned to their starting position and the team were let out of the building, Connor's first demand was food. "There's 'Sunshine Seasons' or 'The Garden Grill' back in the building we just came from." Abby informed Connor who grinned. He grabbed Jess' hand, pulling her towards the building in search of food. Jess was upset when Becker dropped his hand but was eternally grateful that Connor hadn't noticed. When they reached the dining areas they settled with 'The Garden Grill'. The others met up with the enthusiastic pair at the end of the line. "Jess, why don't you, Becker, Emily and Matt go and find somewhere to sit?" Abby suggested. Emily needed no persuasion, scuttling off through the throngs of people to find a table, Matt in hot pursuit. Jess followed at a slower pace, giving Becker time to catch up with her. He slipped his hand in Jess' and she smiled up at him.

"Can't have you falling over now can we?" he grinned as he steered her towards a table in the back.

"Hey! Connor's the cause for that!" Becker raised his eyebrows and Jess lowered her gaze to the floor to hide her blush and to watch her feet.

"You're cute when you do that." Becker said suddenly. Jess' head snapped up but Becker was looking straight ahead.

After lunch, they decided to split up and walk around the world showcase in groups. Connor instantly grabbed Abby's arm and Emily moved closer to Matt. Becker smiled down at Jess and held out his hand. "Meet back at the car by five." Matt instructed them, already being dragged towards Canada by Emily. Abby and Connor shrugged, heading off in the direction of Mexico leaving Becker and Jess in the middle.

"Um, which way do you want to go?" Jess asked, playing nervously with a strand of her hair.

"Well, which way do you want to go?"

"Slow wander towards Canada?" Becker nodded in agreement, letting Jess lead the way.

X

"Emily! Slow down!" Matt laughed as they exited the 'O! Canada!' film.

"Come on!" Emily smiled, running back to him and pulling him after her.

"What's the rush?"

"I want to get as far away from Jess and Becker as possible so Becker can make his move!" Emily exclaimed, pulling him faster towards the UK. Matt glanced over his shoulder to see Becker and Jess walking hand in hand along the waters edge, not paying any attention to their surroundings. Matt smiled, following Emily willingly. Emily dragged him into an overpriced, cliché, shop filled with 'The Beetles' merchandise, union jacks and models of Big Ben and Double Deckers. Matt scanned the shelves, scoffing at the prices. A book on one shelf was almost four times more expensive than what it would be in WHSmiths in London. When Matt glanced up again he spotted Emily's head disappearing into the snow globe section. By the time he reached her, she'd purchased one of the globes. "For Lester." she grinned, producing a 'Tinker Bell Lantern Snow Globe'.

"If he kills you, don't come running to me." Matt grinned, wrapping an arm around Emily's waist and leading her towards France.

X

"Hey, Abby!" Connor called, his eye pressed to the spy glass he just purchased from shop after the 'Grand Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros'. "Does this look like Becker and Jess?"

"I wouldn't know Con. You're hogging it." Connor grinned sheepishly, handing the golden tube to Abby. She scanned the water front between Canada and the UK and eventually spotted Becker and Jess. Abby laughed as she saw Emily step from a shop in the UK and promptly duck back in again.

"What? What is it?"

"Emily's hiding from them." Abby smiled, handing the spyglass back. "Hey, Connor, there's Donald Duck over there. Fancy a picture?" Connor almost dropped his spyglass as he slipped in line for his picture to be taken. Abby laughed, searching for the disposable camera she'd purchased whilst waiting for Connor. Once they'd both has their photo taken they headed on to Norway. "Right. My turn to decide." Abby grinned. "The maelstrom." Connor's face paled and Abby only laughed, pulling him towards the entrance.

They were allocated seats in the middle of the boat, much to Connor's annoyance. The boat, made to look like a Viking boat, turned a corner and instantly started to climb. There was a voice as they would through a village but neither Abby or Connor were paying that much attention. They reached a wall with a hole in it and started sliding backwards past polar bears. Connor squealed, grabbing hold of Abby's arm as they floated past some water falls. "It's not that bad!" Abby laughed as the boat started travelling forwards again. The ride came to a halt a few seconds later and five minutes after that they were back in the open. "Any reason you were scared of that?"

"I wasn't scared." Connor mumbled as they headed towards 'China'.

"Okay, but you're buying me a fan in China. I'm boiling!"

X

"How does your sister not kill them!" Jess laughed as Becker finished telling her about his niece and nephew that broke _everything._

"By working a lot. They go to camps for three weeks in the summer, come to me for one week and spend the other two tossed between friends and my parents." Becker smiled, squeezing her hand.

"That explains the week off at Summer."

"Yep. I'm looking after them the week after we get back."

"Ouch." Jess murmured as a silence descended over the two of them. Jess glanced up in time to see that they were walking past 'Les Chefs de France'. "Hm. France." she smiled. _The city of love_. Her inner voice corrected her. Jess rolled her eyes and when she returned her line of sight to where she was going she spotted a wasp floating around her face. She shrieked, dropping Becker's hand and taking several steps back, her hands flapping at the insect. Becker looked worried until he spotted the offender. He smiled swatting it away from the frantic Jess. He was having a hard time hiding a smile as he took Jess' hand again. "It's not funny!" Becker grinned, shaking his head. He stopped smiling when Jess wrenched her hand from is. He turned to look at her, fright and anger reflected in her eyes.

"You're allergic to them." Becker guessed and Jess nodded.

"Wasps and bugs." Jess shivered at the thought. "Found out by getting stung by a wasp when I was five." she muttered quietly. Becker sighed quietly, taking a step towards her. He took Jess' hand again, tilting Jess' chin up with the other. Jess barely had time to recognise Becker's lips brushing against hers before the feeling was gone.

"Come on. I'll see if I can find you some chop sticks or something from Japan."

X

The team met up in America, Emily grinning from ear to ear. "You all owe me ten pounds!" she sang gleefully. Jess and Becker looked at her with odd looks, Connor groaned and Abby squealed.

"You kissed!" Abby grinned, gesturing between Becker and Jess. "You actually kissed!" Becker raised his eyebrows at his team-mates who were exchanging cash.

"You were betting on us?" he asked in shock. Abby shook her head.

"We were betting on _you._" Becker rolled his eyes and groaned whereas Jess just blushed.

X _Back at Hapimag... _X

"Where's Connor?" Abby asked, bounding down the stairs.

"Shopping." Matt replied from the kitchen. "He's gone to get pizza I think."

"Oh! Pizza!" Jess grinned, jumping down the stairs and launching herself onto the sofa opposite the telly and reaching for the remote. She flicked the box on, scrolling through the channels until she came to Disney.

_**'There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,  
>And school comes along just to end it.<br>So the annual problem for out generation,  
>is finding a good way to spend it...'<strong>_

"Why is Phineas and Ferb on?" Becker asked, exiting the bathroom.

"How would you know that?" Abby asked, eyeing him wearily.

"I'm an uncle." Becker replied with a shrug. "Budge up, Jess." Becker sighed but Jess shook her head, grinning. Becker rolled his eyes, easily pulling her up and sitting where her head was. Jess' head flopped gently back into his lap as Emily appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"So, are the two of you a couple now?" she asked, a little unsure if she was using the right words.

Jess blushed and Becker tried to look anywhere but the woman who had her head in his lap, refraining the urge to run a hand through her hair. Abby, Emily and Matt were waiting expectantly for their answer, even the telly was quiet. He glanced down at Jess who met his gaze for a few seconds before blushing and looking away again. Becker gave in to temptation, running a hand through her hair. "Yes."


	9. Typhoon Lagoon part 1

**To my anonymous reviewer **PrimevalFanFicRevolutionist **: If Primeval Fan Fiction is **_**truly **_**hideous, then why bother to read it. And also, stories should be allowed where the team are given a break and there are no dinosaurs. That like saying you have to work everyday of the year in your job without a break. You also can tell us all to 'stop messing around writing silly one shots and dinosaur-less storys and get down to writing REAL fics!' I hate to mention it but sometimes stories **_**without **_**the dinosaurs can have more of a meaning. Next time, try making an account so I can reply to you **_**without **_**putting it where everyone can see it!**

**Right. That over with, on with the story! **

"I WANT TO PICK!" Connor yelled the next morning, haring down the stairs. "MY TURN, MY TURN, MY TURN!" Jess yelped, throwing him the Sat Nav and placing the kitchen table between her and the mad man.

"Any reason you're yelling at the top of your lungs and scaring my gi- Jess- half to death?" Becker asked, appearing at a slower rate."

"Use the 'G word' and I'll tell you." Connor retorted, his fingers flying over the touch screen.

"Fine. Is there any reason you're yelling at the top of your lungs and scaring my girlfriend half to death?" Becker repeated slowly as Abby and Emily bounced down the stairs.

"Oh! He called Jess his girlfriend!" Emily grinned as Jess blushed a spectacular shade of red.

"So where are we going?" Matt asked, materialising behind Emily.

"Typhoon Lagoon!"

X

"Con, where are the towels?" Abby asked emerging from the changing rooms in a black bikini. Connor swallowed, blinked a few times and fumbled around in his head for a way to close his mouth. Instead of replying he just raised the carrier bag in his hand.

"For a moment there I'd thought he'd forgotten them." Becker laughed, emerging from the changing rooms in black board shorts and nothing else. Abby raised her eyebrows at his and he shrugged. Emily was rather specific that none of us were allowed to wear shirts." Becker replied to her unanswered question, gesturing to Connor's own bare chest and then to Matt's as he joined the group in navy blue board shorts.

"Jess, you look fine!" they could hear Emily trying to coax Jess out of the woman's changing rooms but the younger woman didn't seem to come out.

"No I don't!" was her muffled reply.

"Well you're not changing cause I've got your tankini!" was Emily's reply. "If I have to wear a bikini, so do you!" there was silence for a few moments until to sets of footsteps could be heard approaching. Emily exited the changing rooms adorning a burgundy bikini and shot Becker a warning look before going to stand by Matt. A few seconds later and Jess stepped out of the changing rooms, head down and hugging herself. "See! It's not that bad!" Emily laughed. Jess just raised her head to glare and Emily, refusing to meet Becker's eye.

Becker personally couldn't see what the fuss was about. She was only wearing a purple bikini, no matter how sexy it made her look. Everyone bar Jess caught the blush creep up their Captain's neck at the obvious thought that crossed his mind.

"Come on!" Connor grinned. "Lets go and find some seats!" he took Abby's hand, pulling her over a bridge that the lazy river flowed under and taking a right. Matt placed a hand on the small of Emily's back, steering her after the pair, leaving Becker and Jess alone.

"Come on." Becker smiled, holding out his hand for Jess. Jess hesitantly took it, looking up though her fringe to smile at Becker. "You look beautiful." he smiled. "Now come on. I want to be there when Connor falls over his sun bed."

Sure enough, Connor did just that. Becker and Jess found the others setting up six sunbeds to the right of the Surf Pool. They were towards the back of the pool, giving them a clear view. They also had a clear view of Connor taking several steps back falling backwards over his sun bed. "Connor, can we have the towels now?" Matt sighed, perching on the end of his sun bed. Connor's head popped up, grinning from ear to ear. He dove for the towel bag, extracting a towel none of them had seen before.

"This one's yours Emily." Connor grinned, tossing her the rolled up red towel. Emily unrolled it revealing Winnie the Pooh and her same stitched into the bottom left Connor. She smiled her thanks over to Connor as he tossed Jess an Eeyore towel. Connor then proceeded to hand a Nightmare Before Christmas towel to Becker, a Mickey Mouse one to Matt and a Tigger one to Abby before finally producing a Phineas and Ferb one for himself. As Abby unrolled her towel, a small blue box fell out onto the sand.

"Connor, what's this?" Abby asked, bending to pick it up. Jess and Emily exchanged astonished looks, sliding closer to Abby to have a look as the woman popped the lid on the box. All three girl's mouths fell open.

"Abigail Sarah Maitland, will you marry me?" Connor asked, dropping to one knee. Jess bit back a squeal as Abby glanced between the ring and the man infront of her.

"Of course I will Connor." she smiled as Connor slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Congratulations!" Jess squeaked, throwing herself at Abby and Connor who both looked a little sheepish. "Hang on, what aren't you saying?"

"We were kind of already engaged." Abby muttered.

"_What_!" their four friends cried in unison.

"_I _proposed to Connor when we got back from destroying New Dawn." Abby grinned and Connor rolled his eyes.

"_You _proposed to _Connor?_" Becker laughed and Abby's grin widened. Jess was acutely aware of Matt explaining that it wasn't custom for the woman to propose, but some did. Jess was just annoyed that no one had told her.

"Anyway." Abby smiled, slipping the ring back into its box. "How about I go and drop this off in the lockers and meet you all at the entrance to Gangplank Falls?" Abby suggested. Once everyone was clear where they were going, they set off.

They had to walk right around the park to get to the entrance but Emily came up with the smart idea of taking the lazy river. Ten minutes later and they were all seated in blue and yellow dingys. Jess, being as skinny as she was, has to cling to the edges to stop herself falling through the middle and Connor was the only one who actually had trouble getting in.

Abby caught up with them just as Matt and Becker were handed the eight person dingy to push up the steps. Jess and Emily walked up the stairs infront and Connor and Abby behind. They had an argument on who was getting in first which Connor lost. The man tentatively stepped into the dingy, almost sliding over on the wet, yellow rubber. Abby joined him, seating herself on his left as Emily sat on his right. Matt seated himself next to Emily whilst Becker sat opposite. Once again, Jess found herself sat between Becker and Matt.

The ride attendant pushed them down the slope and the dingy instantly turned so that Jess was directly under the first waterfall, meaning that she was soaked and Becker caught the end of it. The yellow dingy ricochetted off the wall a few times before a jet of was caught Jess again. The little woman was looking less than impressed. They rounded another corner to find a yellow bridge leaking water. They were all soaked in icy cold water. Twice. The raft picked up speed as it floated into the end pool, splashing Abby and Connor. When Jess clambered out she was shivering.

"That was f-freezing!" she exclaimed, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Mayday Falls is next door." Connor informed them, brushing Jess' comment off. Lets go there next." Becker rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Jess in attempt to keep her warm. In actual fact she was warm again within a minute and a half but she had no intention of telling Becker that.

Abby went down the ride first, Connor and Matt following closely behind. Becker was forced down next, followed closely by Emily, leaving Jess alone at the top.

Come lunchtime and Jess had informed the others that she wasn't being left at the top again, no matter what ride they were going on. Connor had laughed at Jess' expression until the young woman scooped up a handful of sand. "Now, now kiddies." Matt grinned. "Don't make me take us home." two sets of sand were aimed in his direction. "Abby control your fiancée! And Becker, control your girlfriend!" Abby just rolled her eyes and Jess blushed.

After lunch Connor dragged them all back on the Lazy River. He's spotted several two-person dingys and was set on getting the team into them. He grabbed one for Becker and Jess, forcing Becker into it and ignoring his protests. He then pushed Jess in too so that she was laying half on and half off him. He gave them a push, ignoring Becker's glare. He found one for Emily and Matt next and was thankful that they didn't put up a fuss about getting in their dingy. When he located one for Abby and himself, he seated himself in the back ring with Abby in the front and leaning on his legs.

"That was nice of you to help them out, Conn." Abby smiled, resting her head against Connor's knee.

"Well, Becker and Jess wouldn't have gotten in one otherwise.

"They just need time."

"Tell me about it. Marcus said that when he and a few others got to Ethan's 'flat' Becker pushed Jess away from him so fast they nearly missed the movement!"

"They've been avoiding their feelings for nearly three years Connor." Abby reminded him. "It'll be harder for them to thaw out. All he needs is to feel like he's protecting Jess again." Connor raised his eyebrows at the back of Abby's head, slightly shocked at the heart-felt words. "But right now, can we focus on relaxing and not having to worry about Jess and Becker's new found relationship or some predator sneaking up on us.

X

There was an awkward silence between Becker and Jess in their dingy. They'd managed to shift themselves so that Jess was sitting in the hole opposite Becker. Jess was thankful that these holes were slightly smaller than that of the singular dingys so there was less chance of her falling in.

Becker was looking everywhere that wasn't Jess. He felt awkward although he'd managed to persuade himself that this would be far more awkward had he and Jess _not _been dating. Every time the word 'dating' and 'Jess' crossed his mind he felt something tug at his heart. There was a reason that he didn't date colleagues. He'd been close to death so many times over the past four years and he didn't want to leave someone behind should he be killed. _But, _the small part of his mind that was connected to his emotions whispered. _Jess has nearly been killed on several occasions too. _Becker sighed in frustration and Jess glanced at him. "Kill Connor if you like, but please do so when I'm not around and preferably not in public." Becker frowned at her for a second before realising he'd huffed out loud. He finally met Jess' shy and uncomfortable gaze and smiled. He opened his arms and she carefully manoeuvred herself into Becker's arms.

X

A little way behind them and Matt and Emily were also quiet. They were holding hands and, unlike in Becker and Jess' dingy, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Through a gap in the crowd they'd spotted that Jess and Becker were sat opposite each other instead now. Emily rolled her eyes and Matt smiled, squeezing her hand. To Emily, floating on water in a rubber dingy was as unnatural as aeroplanes, roller-coasters, phones, lights and many other twenty-first century things.

Matt nodded over Emily's shoulder and the woman turned to find Jess now comfortably settled in Becker's arm and the man talking quietly to her. Emily smiled. "They'll do well together." she decided and Matt agreed, not taking his eyes from Emily's face. "Providing Becker can let her in." she added, turning back to Matt.

"I'm sure he will." Matt grinned, pressing a feather light kiss to the back of Emily's hand, causing her to laugh and flick water at him.

**I thought I'd leave it here because I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update until Friday afternoon. Still a little more left to do at Typhoon Lagoon and then a drinking game and thunderstorm in the evening me thinks! :)**


	10. Typhoon Lagoon, drinking and thunder

"Why is he so emotionally retarded?" Jess grumbled as she padded along the stone walkway to the entrance of Shark Reef. She clutched a scuba mask in one hand, Abby and Emily walking beside her. It took the two girls a sum total of three seconds to figure out their friend was talking about Becker. "He says we're dating but then doesn't know how to act. It's frustrating and childish!" Jess hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

"Jess, he's been trying to ask you out for almost nine months!" Emily laughed. "This probably feels like a dream to him!" Jess huffed, jumping down the steps to the edge of the pool. The boys lined up alongside them with seven other people and an attendant began dishing out instructions- mainly to not stand up on the small hull in the middle of the body of water, to touch the fish or to dive below the surface. He also told them to not stop swimming or remove their mask. They were then allowed to step into the water and everyone who hadn't been in before shrieked, offered a cure to the heavens or jumped back out again.

The water was _cold. Ice cold. _It was so cold Abby's toes had gone numb and Connor could swear his were turning blue.

None of the team looked like they were getting in and Matt sighed. If none of them would, he would have to set an example as team leader. Emily would follow him and so would Becker, not wanting to be outdone. Becker would coax Jess into the water and Abby, seeing her friend could get in, wouldn't be far behind. Connor wouldn't want to be left out so that solved that problem.

He took a deep breath and plunged forwards into the water, using his legs to propel him forwards. It took Emily two seconds to swim up alongside him and he heard Becker slide into the water behind him. Matt glanced across at Emily who looked like should was about to strangle him. Providing her blood kept circulating long enough to move her hands. Despite this though, she looked rather happy. Matt turned his attention forward and had to come to a hasty halt as the fish swam infront of him. He fired a death glare at the scaled offender and swam after a laughing Emily.

A little way back and Becker had managed to coax Jess into the water. She was swimming alongside him, her hands making tiny circles close to her body to move her through the icy water. Her legs were bent at ninety degrees to her back, her feet sticking out of the water. Becker used his legs to propel him through the water, one hand hovering on the surface above Jess' back and the other trailing at his side. He kept one eye on his newly established girlfriend and the other on the couple infront of him. He was eternally grateful there was nothing like this back in the UK, certain that an anomaly would open in the middle of it and he'd have to swim to get to it. Behind him, Becker could hear Connor's loud voice carefully pronouncing several words so Abby could hear him. Words such as 'amazing', 'cool', 'odd' and 'soldier boy' reached Becker ears. Jess was shaking beside him from the cold and from laughter. Becker pushed her gently at the same time Connor cried out. As he pushed Jess away she shrieked, moving through the cold water fast than she'd like. Becker instantly reached out for her, pulling her closer to him.

Behind the new couple, Abby was glaring daggers at a seemingly oblivious Connor. As much as she loved him, she was seriously about to drown him. She swam ahead of her fiancée, desperate to be out of the ice cold water and back in the warm sun. She smirked as Connor kept up with her the whole way, obviously as desperate to get out as her. Abby glanced up as Jess' feet flew from the water. Becker had obviously pulled her out. Spurred on by the thought of dry, _warm, _land and watching Connor in the wave pool, Abby sped up a little more.

She scrambled out of the water, dumping her scuba goggles in the barrel of cleansing fluid before turning to help Connor. Emily and Matt were huddled together like a pair of penguins, just minus the feathers and the egg. Becker had Jess wrapped in a tight hug, the young woman pressed firmly against his body. Abby wrapped her own arms around Connor once he was out of the water.

X

"Connor!" Emily cried in alarm. "Look out!" Connor opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as the wave splashed down on top of him. Connor was propelled through the water as the others struggled to stay in the same place. He resurfaced a few seconds later, spluttering and gasping for air.

"Warning next time!" he choked, swimming up to the others as another wave grew at the other end of the pool.

"I did try." Emily shrugged, diving through the next wave. Connor was dragged back again, pulling Abby with him. The other three just floated on top of the wave.

"Three waves left." Matt stated, pulling Emily towards him.

"Three more chances left to drown Connor." Jess added, completely un-phased. Becker laughed, pulling Jess close to him and another wave crashed over the groups head, lifting their feet several foot off the floor. "Unfortunately, he can swim."

"Unfortunately you've got Becker holding you up." Connor retorted and Jess' only response was to splash him. Matt rolled his eyes at the pair, bracing himself for the next wave. The team tried to ride on the last wave in attempt to get back to the beach. Once on dry land the boys were sent to fetch the towels and flip-flops whilst the girls fetched the bags from the locker rooms. They tossed the boys their bags and slipped into the shop once they were changed.

"Connor..." Abby smiled sweetly as they boys entered the shop. She sidled up to her fiancée, making a show about wearing her ring.

"I don't care what you want as long as it isn't over twenty dollars." Connor smiled, kissing the top of Abby's hair.

"Great! Can Jess, Em and I have an ice-cream?" Connor shrugged, handing Abby his wallet.

"You may want to keep an eye on them." Matt advised as the girls melted into the crowd again. "God knows how much they'll spend."

"I have twenty dollars in there." Connor shrugged. "The rest is in my underwear draw."

X

The ride home was quiet due to the girls being occupied with their ice-creams. Matt drove home, one hand on the wheel and the other holding Emily's free hand. Connor and Abby were exchanging kisses between licks of the ice-cream and the others were trying hard not to pay any attention to them. Becker hand his head leaning against the window, Jess curled into his side and already half asleep. He had to shake Jess every few minutes just to check she was actually still awake. She responded each time by catching his hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. "Matt, pull up in Wall Mart will you?" Connor called from the back-seat. He disappeared into the shop, returning a few minutes later with several bottles of alcohol.

"Connor, what on Earth?" Abby sighed as Connor pulled the door closed behind him.

"Drinking game." the man replied as though it was the most _obvious _thing in the world. "After dinner."

X

"Okay, a basic game of 'Have You Ever?'." Connor grinned, quickly explaining the ruled whilst Matt poured glasses of alcohol, making a vow to not let anyone exceed two glasses. "I'll start. Have you ever... kissed a person of the same sex that _wasn't _a family member?" There was a pause and Jess took a small sip of her drink. Everyone turned to look at her and she sighed.

"I was in a school production and had to play a young boy." She muttered, staring at the table and playing with her hands. She glanced up before asking, "Have you ever cheated on a test or exam." surprisingly, Connor and Becker had some drink. The team couldn't work out which one they were most shocked at.

"I couldn't remember the answer to a question for an end of year test in year seven, so I wrote the answer on my hand in fountain pen, using an eraser pen to remove the evidence after." Becker shrugged, drawing his index finger around the edge of the glass. "It was in Maths."

"Me and my friends came up with hand gestures for out mock exams in year nine. Only used 'em in RE and English." Abby swatted Connor playfully but the young man ducked. Matt shook the new information off, trying to think of a question that would get almost everyone to confess.

"Have you ever run away from home?" everyone raised their glasses except Matt.

"I ran away when I was sixteen because my dad took away my laptop." Connor mumbled and Abby laughed, hugging him.

"I ran away when I was twelve because my parents send our dog to the kennel. I wouldn't come home until the dog was back." Abby smiled almost proudly of herself.

"I was forever running away." Becker frowned. "When I was six, eleven, thirteen, fourteen, twice when I was fifteen, sixteen and then finally left home at eighteen."

"Why?" Abby blinked, a little shocked at young Becker's rebelliousness.

"My parents were always arguing. Running away caused them to work together and forgive each other. I gave up when I was eighteen and joined the army."

"There was me thinking you were rebellious!" Connor laughed. Becker shot him a death glare and the techie shut up.

"I ran away because I didn't want to get married." Emily said quietly and the others turned to look at her. "I was brought back to the house in disgrace and went without food for a week. My father beat me several times and I never did it again." Matt's face was distorted with shock, love and anger and he quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I ran away because my mother was a bitch to me." Jess said innocently and Connor choked on his tongue. None of them had actually _heard _Jess swear. They'd read it in texts, but never _heard _it. "She didn't want to me to skip years at school, saying that it would build my character to keep me where I was and allow me to be bullied. He and my dad had split up and my mum had won custody of me. I ran away and made my way to my dad's seven and a half miles away. Never heard from my mother since. I don't miss her." Becker held Jess' hand tightly and she shot him a thankful smile.

"Have you ever forgotten a family member's birthday?" Emily asked so as to draw attention back to the game. Half an hour later and Connor was bouncing off the walls. He was sent to bed by Abby and had to be all but dragged up the stairs by Becker and Matt. Jess was next to retire, still tired from earlier. The others followed behind an hour later.

"At lest Connor's shut up." Abby whispered, stopping outside her bedroom door and referring to the endless babble of chatter Connor had spouted that had ended the game. Emily motioned for Abby to be quiet and the team held their breath for any noise from Connor. There was none.

Abby smiled good night, reaching for the door handle. Just before she could twist the handle, there was a flash of lightening that lit up the condo and a roar of thunder so loud it even made Becker jump.

"Abby!" Connor yelled a split second after the thunder and Abby slipped inside the room. Matt peeled Emily's vice like grip off his arm, steering her towards the bedroom as another flash of light and roar of noise ripped overhead. When it died down this time there was no noise from Connor. Matt closed his bedroom door, leaving Becker to see to an oddly quiet Jess.

He slipped into their room to find her laying on her back, the covers up to her neck. She seemed un-phased by the lightening but jumped violently at the noise. She kept her eyes clamped shut as Becker changed and slipped under his duvet. He watched her for a second, desperate to hold her but afraid it would seem to forward. They lay there in the dark for a few minutes, several more flashes and bangs occuring. "Becker?" Jess whispered into the darkness after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Could I... never mind." Jess pulled the cover up over her head to hide the blush that was no doubt colouring her face. Becker smiled slightly to himself, kicking the covers off his legs and walking towards Jess' bed. This took only one step due to the small scale of the room and he moved Jess' covers back as another round of thunder and lightening became apparent.

Tucking the covers around him he pulled Jess over his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "What did your parents always say thunder and lightening was?" he asked quietly and Jess paused for a second before replying.

"My father was a religious man. He said it was God moving the furniture around and Jesus flicking on the lights and flashing the torch around." Jess laughed, pressing her face into Becker's chest as the room lit up again.

"I was told it was angels bowling. You don't bowl do you?"

Jess slapped his chest lightly, tilting her head up to grin at him. "You're ridiculously cheesy, you know that right?" Becker didn't bother to reply, just pressed his lips against hers.

Abby and Connor were sat together on the bed with the duvet pulled over their heads. They were recounting stories from their childhood in attempt to ignore the storm. Abby had fetched her torch and had set it under the covers so the lightening didn't seem that bad.

Matt wasn't phased by the thunder- he'd had worse in his time. It was the lightening that affected him. He and Emily were curled so tightly together it was hard to tell which limb belonged to who. The storm lasted for an hour, by which time all three pairs had managed to drift off. Jess was still draped across Becker's chest, Becker's face buried in her hair. Connor and Abby's heads were resting against each other, the duvet still over their heads. Come morning, Matt and Emily would be as stiff as wooden planks due to their limbs preforming a contortionist act.


	11. Seaworld and Rollercoasters

**Okay, I've had to re-write all 3000 words I had because my hard-drive died and I'm using my parents laptop for 30 minutes a day. (No time for spell check! Sorry!)**

The team stumbled downstairs the next morning, disorientated and tired. Connor, the ever clumsy one, walked straight into the kitchen table as Abby fell backwards onto one of the sofas. Connor decided to not attempt breakfast and slid into one of the seats at the table, head in his arms. He and Abby had stayed up well past the storm last night and had awoken in a mass of entangled limbs and the duvet.

Jess and Becker were the next downstairs, Jess still flushed from waking up in Becker's arms. The Captain seemed to be in a relatively good mood, especially at the news that Connor had walked into the kitchen table. Jess slouched into the corner of the other sofa, swinging her legs up beside her. No sooner had she settled herself, Becker flopped onto the sofa next to her, resting his head in her lap.

Matt and Emily were the last downstairs, Emily slipping from the last step and Matt jumping forwards to catch her. They were both a little stiff from their contortionist act last night, supplying Connor with a sufficient amount of jokes for the next few days. "Okay, maybe we should lay off the water parks for a while." Matt suggested, helping Emily into a stool by the counter.

"How about Sea World?" Jess suggested and Matt rolled his eyes at her.

"I was being serious."

"So am I. Sea World has a few roller-coasters but is mainly a sort of Zoo." she reached for the guidebook on the table flicking through until she found the page she was looking for. "Dolphins, Killer Whales, Polar Bears, Penguins, Fish, Sharks, Manta Rays, Manatees and more."

"Fine." Connor sighed. "But I'm _not _getting fed to Shamu!"

X

"There's 'Stingray Lagoon' to the left." Jess informed the team once they'd made it through bag check. Once again, Jess had located, and taken charge of, the map. "You're able to feed and touch them." Jess didn't wait for the others to reply, just started walking. Becker and the others followed without hesitation.

"I'm not keen of feeding them." Connor muttered, looking a little pale at the thought of handling raw fish.

"Don't worry, Con." Abby laughed. "It's optional." Matt and Becker were sent to collect the fish whilst the others congregated around the pale orange wall. Abby immediately dunked her hand in the cold water, stroking the first ray to swim past her. "They feel kinda slimy!" she laughed, grabbing a fish from the box Becker had handed her. She held it between her index and middle finger, the fish facing up and her hands on the bottom of the pool. It only took a few seconds for a ray too swim over her hand, scooping up the fish. Abby grinned. "C'mon Con! Your turn!"

Emily took less persuasion than Connor and Matt took even less than Emily. Becker, unsurprisingly, wasn't phased by the rays or the fish. Even Jess managed to hold a fish but refused to do it again when one of the rays tried to eat her fingers as well as the fish. In the end, Abby admitted defeat and the team were forced to head to the Alligators and Manatee rescue. "They're all slimy!" Connor was still trying to defend himself as a youngish woman approached them, a smile plastered on her face.

"Is that the Stingrays?" the smiled, coming to a halt in front of the team. She reminded the team of an older, ginger and American version of Jess. "I'm creeped out by them too. Bronwen Jones. But everyone calls me Bronnie." she smiled, holding out her hand for Connor to shake. In the other hand, she held a baby alligator. "You're from England?"

"Yep." Connor grinned, popping the 'p'. "We all are." he added hastily as Abby elbowed him in the ribs. He quickly introduced the others before Bronnie introduced them to the Alligator in her arms.

"This is Amiri. He's five months old and our third baby born this year." she smiled proudly, indicating for them to stroke him. "His jaws are taped shut so he wont snap at you."

"You're a reptile girl?" Abby guessed and Bronnie grinned.

"Can't stand arachnids or insects and I don't have the patience to work with avians. You cant handle the rays, orcas or dolphins and I've always been hooked on Alligators and Crocodiles. Anyway, I hope you have a nice day!" Bronnie pushed past the team to greet another family behind the team and they took their chance to escape into the happy worker.

"Bet she wont be like that in two years time." Becker smirked and Jess slapped his arm.

The team followed a carpeted corridor into a large, semi-circled room with the curved wall made completely out of glass and providing an under-water view of the manatees. One manatee was swimming towards them, swimming up the glass, rolling back onto its front again and then repeating the motion. Abby instructed Becker to take photos, making a mental note to nose through the pictures at a later date. "Aren't they beautiful?" Jess smiled, appearing at Abby's shoulder. The blonde glanced at her friend, surprised at a comment from a girl afraid of most large creatures.

"You like them?"

"I _love _them! I love elephants, whales and dolphins and manatees are like a weird mixture of all three!"

"So, if a manatee came through an anomaly you'd be there?"

"Totally!" Jess laughed, spotting Matt bending to press a kiss to Emily's lips. "Stay like that!" she demanded the couple, swiping the camera from Becker's hands and snapping a photo. "Aw!" Jess grinned happily and Matt and Emily took this as permission to part.

"Any particular reason?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. He glanced over Jess' shoulder and raised his other eyebrow.

"Because it's adorable and I felt like it." Jess replied, handing the camera back to Becker.

"What about Abby and Connor?" Emily asked, nodding towards the engaged couple that had equal looks of amusement, curiosity and shock on their faces. They started backing away but the looks on Jess' and Emily's faces made them turn and press their lips to each others whilst Emily managed to take the photo.

"Jess and Becker now." Connor smiled angelically, watching Jess realise that she was going to be embarrassed again. Becker had obviously seen the look on both Connor and Jess' faces as he reached for Jess' hand, turning her around to face him.

"Don't you _want _to kiss me?" He asked teasingly and she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it still put the fact that Jess was dating Becker into perspective and it left both of them with a blush on their faces.

X

"No. Uh huh. No way. Hell _no_." Connor said, holding up his hands and backing away from the entrance to 'Kraken.'

"I'll get on it if you do." Jess muttered, appearing at Connor's shoulder with a look of pure horror on her face.

"My answer is still _NO_." Connor replied firmly, crossing his arms across his chest as Matt and Emily crossed the entrance and began making their way to the back of the queue. Abby rolled her eyes and followed the pair, dragging Becker behind her.

"You know, if we just got on, there'd be no problem." Jess mused but Connor shook his head, as ever defiant.

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

"Changed my mind!" Connor cried as the coaster rolled out of the station and began to climb the turquoise track up a hill. To his right Jess was nodding frantically, one hand gripping the shoulder bars so tight her knuckles were white and the other with a death grip on Becker's hand. Both of Connor's own hands were practically super-glued to the bars and Abby had linked her arm through his. Behind the zoologist and technician were Emily and Matt, both looking a little nervous.

"Too late to back out now!" Abby said cheerfully and Connor clamped his eyes shut. "Just relax!"

The coaster dropped ever so slightly and turned before plunging down a steep drop that shot straight into a loop on the other side. Connor clamped his eyes shut and held his breath. Jess' hair was whipped back from her face and she let out a shrill cry that dogs many miles away could probably hear. The cart did a quick banked turn and a miniature cork-screw before rolling upwards again into another loop and slowing down on a flat piece of track.

"Is the worst part over?" Connor asked threw clenched teeth and clamped eyes.

"I don't know." Jess replied shakily, her eyes glued open.

It wasn't.

The track dropped and curved steeply before looping once more and momentarily dropping underground. The coaster returned to ground level, rolling into the station. Connor managed to peel his hands off the shoulder bars and pry his eyes open and Jess managed to get her left hand free but refused to drop Becker's hand.

"N-no more coasters." Connor stammered, gripping Abby's arm tightly.

"I agree." Jess nodded, fishing the map out of her bag. "Um, how about the Penguin Encounter?"

"Penguins!" Connor exclaimed. "Great! Everybody loves penguins! Pingu Penga Penguins!" Connor chattered hurriedly, running towards the designated building and pulling Abby after him.

"Great." Becker muttered. "Connor's gone nuts."

X

"How did you talk me into this?" Jess asked in a small voice as she was strapped into her seat on 'Manta'. "I mean, seriously. This is worse than Kraken!"

"You'll be fine, Jess." Becker smiled, reaching over to take his girlfriend's hand.

Becker and Jess were sat in the front row next to a father and son. Connor and Abby were in the second row and Matt and Emily in the third.

With no warning at all, the seats fell forwards so the team were laying on their fronts and Connor could be heard muttering 'I want to get off' over and over again. "I'll chew through the restraints!" Connor warned. "I really, really will!" Connor's complaints were cut off as the Ray themed car rolled out of the station and began to climb the accent.

"Becker?" Jess asked as they neared the top.

"Yes Jess?" Becker sighed in response.

"I hate you. I meant it too. I really, really hate y- ARGH!" Jess' insult was ruined as the cart plunged downwards, eliciting a scream from her.

The track curved upwards until the team were travelling along on their backs through a loop and then returning to their front for a cork-screw. Jess' hair was battered by the wind and she dropped Becker's hand to get a tighter grip on the shoulder bars. The Manta took another cork-screw before levelling out and slowing down, preparing for the next drop. This one wasn't as steep and took them over a small pool of water before sending them past a waterfall and into another cork-screw. This time, when the coaster levelled and slowed, it rolled into the station. "I _really _hate you." Jess muttered as the carts straightened up again and the team were let out.

"I think we established that." Becker laughed, heading for the exit. "Would an ice-cream make it up to you?"

**Okay, sorry it's so short! Who's got any funny/silly ideas for the story? I already have a few but suggestions are always welcome! **


End file.
